El rincón del asesino
by jiineza
Summary: Alanis está en nueva York tratando de cumplir sus sueños, estudia diseño y tiene buenos amigos. Apenas se está acostumbrando a su nueva vida cuando un día ésta cambia por completo al encontrarse un gato que necesita refugio. Pero este gato resulta ser un asesino con un arma en vez de brazo.
1. La mala suerte del extrangero

Persiguiendo un sueño colectivo, Alanis se separó de su familia en busca de una oportunidad en los Estados Unidos para prepararse mejor y estudiar ahí una buena carrera, justo la que quería y que en su país no obtendría beneficio alguno. Con la ayuda de un tío que ahí vivía, consiguió entrar a una buena universidad. Sería difícil, y así era; llevaba apenas dos meses ahí estudiando diseño, viviendo en un edificio apartamental con el cariño, apoyo y dinero que su familia le mandaba cada quince días y que por suerte sabía cómo hacer para satisfacer sus necesidades administrándolo y ahorrando.

Los deberes mantenían ocupada su mente, a veces quería ver a su familia, pero se sentía culpable por no extrañarla más. La vida en Nueva York era ajetreada, sólo con suerte podía soñar a sus seres queridos si es que podía dormir.

Llegó creyendo que sabía inglés, que se había preparado lo suficiente, pero una cosa es la teoría y otra la práctica. Si bien entendía lo que decían las personas, le costaba expresarse y eso realmente le molestaba pues nuestra chica hablaba hasta en sueños sin que ella misma supiera. Por suerte con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos fue acostumbrando su lengua a la dicción y poco a poco aprendía a relacionarse con las personas a su alrededor.

Disfrutaba caminar y ver el paisaje matutino mientras iba a la escuela, y aunque decían que lo mejor pasaba en la noche, ella prefería no salir de su apartamento. "Cosas extrañas pasaban de vez en cuando en la ciudad". Sus compañeros llegaban hablando de incidentes que en las noches anteriores ocurrían: ladrones que atacaban con armas brillantes como fuego, personas que hacían explotar cosas a su alrededor, un hombre araña que se columpiaba entre los edificios, policías muertos con marcas de animales gigantes en sus cuerpos…real o no, no caminaría sola en la noche ni a la esquina del edificio donde vivía. Díganle miedo, díganle exageración, díganle prevención, pero nada la cambiaría de parecer. Seguía siendo una ciudad ajena, seguía siendo una extranjera, y seguía teniendo problemas de confianza, como es normal en estas situaciones.

Alanis tenía para este día que arreglar algunos papeles en su escuela, algunas clases carecían de su nombre en las listas y eso le traería inconvenientes en estas fechas de exámenes… maldita sea su suerte. No era la única alumna en ser notificada a última hora, había una fila de jóvenes sentados y parados a fuera de la oficina del director y ella tenía examen en diez minutos. Decidió dejar la sala aquella e ir por algo rápido de comer, presentar lo mejor que pueda aquel dolor de cabeza e ir después a la dirección.

Por desgracia para ella, el examen duró dos horas y no fue exactamente la más rápida en terminar que digamos, así que apenas lo entregó recogió sus cosas, las llevó a su casillero y se dirigió a las oficinas solo para encontrarse con el mismo panorama de hace un rato. Maldijo su suerte de nuevo, bajó violentamente su mochila al piso y suspiró, se apoyó en la pared completamente desanimada mirando al techo junto a otro estudiante que escuchaba sabe dios qué en su celular. Después de casi otras dos horas por fin salió de la dirección, no sería la última vez que tendría que ir y presentarse pero al menos ya estaba avanzando con sus papeles. Al cruzar la puerta de su escuela casi se va para atrás al puro estilo de condorito pues ya empezaban a notarse las estrellas en el firmamento. Se dio una buena palmada en la frente y empezó a caminar resignada arrastrando su mochila como si arrastrara su estres. No podía odiar más su horario de clase, le costaba acostumbrarse a tener que ir a diferentes horas del día y tenía que tomar el subterráneo para llegar a su apartamento.

Dos calles antes de poder agradecer estar cerca de su edificio las luces empezaron a parpadear, varios elementos de la policía pasaron frente a ella comunicándose por su radio y un auto policiaco pasaba rápidamente con sus sirenas y luces a todo lo que daban. Siguió su camino, rezando a todas las vírgenes que conocía y pidiendo poder llegar con bien a su no tan querido pero seguro "hogar". Cruzó la última calle que le separaba de su destino, dio unos buenos cinco pasos y divisó a varios sujetos de negro saliendo del edificio de enfrente cada uno con armas y chalecos anti balas con varias personas detrás. Apresuró su paso, hoy no planeaba ser víctima de nadie y se aseguraría de que así fuera. Sostuvo con fuerza su mochila, trató de recordar cualquier canción alegre y empezó a tararear "rollerblades" de Eliza Doolittle pero solo acabó con una especie de remix sin sentido por no poder concentrarse lo suficiente por la ambulancia que en ese momento empezó a avanzar y doblar la esquina.

Se asustó cuando un ruido a su derecha le hizo saltar y voltear su mirada por inercia pero solo se encontró con un gatito indefenso de manchas negras y cuerpo blanco, que transmitía tanta ternura con su cola esponjada que pensó inhumano dejarlo ahí. Rápidamente y con cautela lo recogió y abrazó sobreprotectoramente para seguir con su tortuoso camino que, al menos, con un acompañante ya no lo sería tanto.

Había personas asomándose por las ventanas de los edificios cerca del suyo y al llegar a él advirtió lo mismo, pero al menos ya había llegado y trataría de evitar lo posible la situación, sea lo que sea que haya pasado. Saludó al señor Richard o "el pelón" como le decía ella mentalmente, que hablaba con otros dos huéspedes y una tipa completamente en uniforme azul junto a la entrada y que además de devolverle el saludo, le dijeron que era el último huésped por llegar, que ahora estaban todos completos y que estaban preocupados por ella sin fijarse mucho en su peludo acompañante. Eso fue raro y alarmante, no quería saber nada del asunto a pesar de su curiosidad, porque sabía que podía estar en peligro afuera con todos esos policías rondando pero no quería saber exactamente el por qué o quedaría lo suficientemente traumada como para no salir en dos meses.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso buscando sus llaves e ignorando a sus vecinos de piso que al igual que el pelón se encontraban cuchicheando cosas hasta que la vieron abriendo su puerta y la saludaron, exclamando lo aliviados que estaban de verla. "demonios, es una suerte que al fin haya llegado" pensó, y saludó a la cuarentona señora de vuelta y a los otros vecinos mientras el gatito maullaba como si éste también quisiera saludar. Abrió de un solo movimiento su puerta casi empujándola como si ésta fuera una meta, prendió sus luces y aventó en algún lugar su mochila ¡al fin dentro! Estuvo a punto de gritar por el agobiante pedazo de día que le había tocado y de poder estar sola y tranquila pero, en cuestión de segundos aquel grito fue ahogado queriendo ser de terror. La puerta se cerró, el minino salto lejos y gruñó asustado corriendo mientras ella era jalada atrás de ésta siendo azotada fuertemente y siendo callada por una mano que le cubría la boca. Definitivamente, no estaría sola y mucho menos tranquila.

Sus verdes ojos estaban tan abiertos que dolían, las ganas de llorar fueron de inmediato recibidos por ellos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante la persona que la tenía entre la pared. El maldito sujeto era enorme en comparación con la chica, tenía una mirada siniestra y azul con cejas contraídas al máximo enmarcando sus ojos, sus cabellos eran un asco chorreante de sudor, lo traía largo y se notaba castaño, de él se desprendía un rancio olor a trabajo pesado y un calor que a la pobre Alanis la envolvía como si se tratara de su propio calor corporal que por supuesto por el miedo se le había escapado.

-escúchame bien mujer –empezó a decir el sujeto con una voz grave que detonaba molestia pura- no te haré daño a menos que decidas desobedecerme. Da un solo paso en falso y juró que habrá otro escándalo como el de hace unas horas ¿entendiste?

Bumbum, el corazón de la chica en sus oídos. Bumbum, el corazón de la chica en sus ojos, bumbum en su garganta, bumbum el jodido latir de su corazón acelerado a mas no poder, aún si quisiera gritar y salir corriendo despavorida no podría, estaba paralizada y muerta del miedo. Sus lágrimas mojaron la mano del sujeto haciendo que su mugre manchara las mejillas ahora sin color de nuestra chica que al ser soltada por el sujeto de inmediato se desplomó, cayendo al suelo y llorando, con sus propias manos cubriendo su boca para no emitir ningún sonido mientras miraba las botas del sujeto.

-excelente, creo que no me provocaras ningún inconveniente ¿verdad? –dijo agachándose para estar a la altura de Alanis y picándole su cabeza con su arma casi juguetonamente mientras torcía su boca en una especie de sonrisa macabra.

-no no no por favor no, te lo juro, no me hagas nada por favor –suplicaba casi susurrando y temblando- no le diré a nadie, yo no te conozco y no sé qué pasó antes, te lo juro.

-shh podrían escuchar tus suplicas. Tus vecinos aún están afuera ¿sabes? –Miró detenidamente su rostro y entrecerró sus ojos, pasó su arma por el mentón de la chica para analizarla con más profundidad- no eres de aquí…no eres estadounidense… ¿de dónde eres?

-s-soy de de…Brasil…soy de Brasil –el nudo en su garganta le impedía articular las palabras que de por sí se escuchaban escasas detrás de sus manos, sentía su corazón explotar.

-¿brasileña he? –Sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar esto, mostrando unos bien cuidados y blancos dientes- es la primera vez que conozco a una brasileña…-su arma recorrió sus mejillas casi en una caricia- me encanta el color de tu piel…

En la mierda. Esto lo había visto en las telenovelas y series cuando aún vivía con su madre. No solo era un puto asesino como sospechaba al sentir la pistola en su cabeza sino que para rematar era un jodido violador. Bien ahí destino.

La temblorina empezó a sacudirla con más fuerza y el sujeto dejo de sonreír, bajó el arma y la deslizo por el suelo fuera de su alcance. Sus cejas que ya se habían relajado volvieron a contraerse, la miró directo a sus ojos y antes de que ella pudiera bajar la mirada y abrazarse a sí misma empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-escucha atentamente, sé que mañana tienes que salir e ir a tu escuela a las once de la mañana, sé que tu ultima clase es a las seis de la tarde con intervalos entre clases y sé que no dejaras de pensar en mí en todo el día pero escúchame bien: tratarás de disimular lo mejor que puedas, y evitaras hablar con desconocidos en lo absoluto, yo sabré si hablas con alguien ¿entendiste? Entraras a tu maldita escuela y no saldrás hasta que acabe tu ultima clase, y sólo entonces tomaras la misma ruta que tomas todos los días y vendrás directo hasta aquí, donde yo te esperaré, y si tardas más de una jodida hora en llegar saldré a buscarte ¿te quedó claro?

Alanis respiraba con dificultad, su precioso color tostado en su piel ahora era pálido, no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba pasando ¿ahora sería prisionera en su propio apartamento? O es que acaso seria media prisionera de cualquier forma ¿Quién deja salir a su rehén? "¡Oh gracias señor secuestrador por pensar en mis estudios, es usted muy considerado!... vaya momento para ponerte sarcástica Alanis" pensó la chica.

El miedo empezó a revolverse con perplejidad y sin apartar el hecho que este gorila sabía su estúpido horario de clases ahora se sentía observada, habrían estado siguiéndola y espiándola quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero con qué fin, ella no tenía más posesiones que otras personas en el edificio y no era la más bonita mucho menos, si bien algunas personas la miraban como si fuera un animal exótico nadie la había adulado desde que llegó. Tenía ojos aceitunados, piel tostada y cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, no era alta en comparación de sus paisanos y su complexión era el de una chica de 18 años promedio con calificaciones que rara vez pasaban de 85. No se explicaba que podría buscar en ella si nada podría tener de valor. Miraba a los ojos del apestoso hombre, un ojo luego el otro, ¿que se supone que debía hacer? Realmente era estúpido preguntar, no tenía opciones, o hacia lo que le decía o no podría hacer nada más en su vida porque simplemente no tendría que vivir más.

-s-si entiendo…mañana tengo examen –¿qué demonios acababa de decir? La acaban de secuestrar y todavía podía pensar en su vida cotidiana.

-oh que mala suerte tienes.

Esta debía ser la gota que derramaba el vaso, o lo que muchos reconocerían como el broche de oro. ¿Mala suerte? Más bien pareciera karma por haberle hecho algo grave al diablo y éste se estuviera desquitando. Al menos podría vivir un día más para disfrutar su examen de estadística y ver a su querido director de nuevo. Y por supuesto, arreglar el asunto del papeleo.

-mañana…mañana llegaré… necesito ver unos…

-no niña –dijo molesto agarrando el rostro de Alanis con una mano- no harás nada mañana, iras a la escuela y vendrás en cuanto terminen tus clases, me importa un demonio tus asuntos personales, sólo estoy dejando que vayas a tu escuela para no levantar sospechas, ¿te quedó claro? –Espetó soltándola con brusquedad- O necesitas que te demuestre por qué hay tanta gente buscándome

-pero… yo…si si entiendo pero… –absorbió fuerte como pudo por su moqueante nariz, pasó su ante brazo por sus ojos y lo miró suplicante, pero antes de hablar pensó fugazmente que podría ves los asuntos de sus papeles entre clases ya que dejarlo en último lugar habría dado espacio a que todo esto le ocurriera.

-¿pero qué? ¿Tienes asuntos más urgentes qué atender que regresar a ver a tu asesino favorito?


	2. Risas agrias

**Creditos a marvel y sus respectivos personajes.**

 **Alanis y amigos son personajes originales. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia y nada aquí escrito representa a una persona real. No me hago responsable de malos entendidos relacionados a cualquier forma de pensar.**

-¿pero qué? ¿Tienes asuntos más urgentes qué atender que regresar a ver a tu asesino favorito?

"Y con una mierda" dijo en su mente la ojos verde, los problemas siempre le caían como pandilla en barrios bajos. La palabra "asesino" no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza como disco rayado.

-yo…vendré a la hora que dijiste…no tengo nada más que hacer…-agachó la cabeza, volvió a aspirar fuerte y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar sus temblores.

-muy bien señorita –la voz del hombre sonaba como si hubiesen contado un chiste y se estuviese conteniendo, se paró y la agarró del ante brazo parándola de un tirón asustándola más y haciendo que de nueva cuenta abriera sus ojos de par en par- shh cálmese… Le ordeno que coma algo y se prepare para dormir, mañana será un día difícil para usted por lo que veo –decía con cinismo mientras la encaminaba a la pequeña cocina que ahí había a su derecha. Ya en ese sitio el tipo prendió las luces y sentó a la joven en la mesa –no saldrás de la cocina hasta no haber comido –cruzando los brazos y parándose monumentalmente frente a ella.

-tu brazo…tiene…-lo miró curiosa, en la sala las luces estaban apagadas pero en la cocina cayó en cuenta como un metal ocupaba el lugar donde debía estar su brazo.

-no es un brazo niña, es un arma que lo reemplazó. Ahora come.

-ah…puedo… ¿puedo abrir el…refrigerador? –sentía que mover un solo dedo sin permiso de ese mastodonte podría causarle la muerte inmediata, pero no dejaba de sentirse estúpida de hacerlo en su propio apartamento.

El castaño miró hacia el electrodoméstico sin moverse y luego la miró a ella de regreso, asintió con la cabeza como cuando se ordena la ejecución de alguien.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante ese gesto, se paró lentamente del asiento mirándolo con miedo, a él y a su brazo-arma mientras caminaba al refrigerador. Al llegar a la puerta miró sus notitas y su horario que yacían pegadas con imanes de figuritas graciosas. Su horario de clases, claro, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

-que ocurre niña ¿no querías abrir el refrigerador?

-mi horario de clases… tu viste mi horario… -dijo volteando a ver al asesino.

-claro, ¿cómo crees que sabría? Ahora apresúrate

-¿tienes prisa? –maldición, eso no lo había pensado, eso lo había dicho en voz alta y con cierto tono irónico. Abrió los ojos mirando hacia el refrigerador y empezó a despedirse del mundo mentalmente.

-no claro que no –dijo el gorila, riendo de lado –solo me desespera un poco la gente lenta

-no soy lenta…lo siento –abrió el refrigerador y observó lo poco que ahí había. Cogió la mermelada y una caja de leche, regresó a la mesa y los colocó encima –puedo…ah…el pan tostado está…- trataba de ayudarse con señas pero mejor calló y agarró una de las sillas y arrastrándola se dirigió de nuevo al refrigerador colocándola a un lado para bajar una bolsa con pan tostado. Regresó la silla a su lugar y coloco el pan en la mesa, se sentó y preparó su cena todo bajo la mirada del hombre –am…tu… ¿tú no quieres? –bueno, realmente se sentía estúpida ahora, estúpida y tensa, ¿a quien rayos no le incomoda que le miren mientras coma? y por supuesto pero no menos importante ¿un asesino?

El sujeto la miró con expresión seria, un semblante pesado que podría caer con la misma delicadeza de un costal de cemento. Alanis entendió que el tipo no comería nada y sin decir una cosa más se metió a la boca un pedazo de pan tostado seguido de un sorbo de leche directo de la caja, no pensaba levantarse de nuevo por un vaso, no con la mirada del sujeto en su nuca y quien sabe a qué otra parte de su cuerpo más, los pocos modales que tenía se podían ir a la mierda con pasaporte de ida sin retorno en esta situación.

Pensó en su escuela mientras cenaba, pensó en los amigos y familia que estaban lejos y que no sabían de ella desde hace días, pensó hasta en su estúpido ex novio. Pensó en el mañana que le esperaría, en volver a su apartamento y encontrarse al hombre que podría simplemente decidir dispararle al primer paso dentro que diera. Los sollozos empezaron a invadirla, las lágrimas de nuevo caían por sus mejillas cayendo en su tostada sin permiso, nada en su vida había sido fácil desde que llegó y no esperaba menos pues sabía que estaría sola, pero al menos esperaba estar segura con todos los cuidados que tenía para con su salud y sobre todo con las precauciones que tomaba al estar en la calle. Y por supuesto de entre todas las personas del edificio ella era la única que hasta el momento estaba limpia de llamados de atención por parte del pelón que resultaba ser el casero. No era una santa, nuestra chica podría ser un demonio de Tasmania cuando entraba en confianza, con sus amigos resultaba ser la más escandalosa y más de una vez había sido víctima de las exageradas imitaciones hacia su acento provocando que golpeara a modo de broma a sus compañeros. Era orgullosa, el sarcasmo y la ironía era su pan de cada día y era una suerte que aún no se metiera en pleitos por culpa de su mal genio y sus respuestas hacia quien la molestara tal como en el pasado le sucediera en Brasil, pues lo que le faltaba de músculos lo tenía en coraje. Y aquí estaba, entre miles de norteamericanos había sido una extranjera la elegida a vivir esta pesadilla. Ya no sabía si suicidarse o pedirle amablemente al señor frente a ella que le regalara un tiro en su frente.

Tomó otro sorbo de leche que por desgracia fue a parar al sitio equivocado por culpa del llanto, haciendo que empezara a atragantarse y toser abruptamente. El castaño rodó los ojos como signo de fastidio, tomó un trapo de encima del pequeño microondas y se lo pasó a la joven que ya tenía la leche saliéndose de sus narices. No pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente de ella, era una escena bastante cómica, y su sentido del humor ya estaba tan agrio como su olor y su intento de carcajada era solo un ruido molesto. La brasileña casi le arrebató el trapo de la mano plateada del sujeto y lo miró con odio y miedo, se limpió su nariz y tosió un par de veces más antes de darse cuenta que aquel trapo era la blusa que decidió no ponerse en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela. Miró sus manos y de un momento a otro empezó a reírse, como cuando algo es tan patético que tu mente hace corto circuito y lo único que alcanzas a hacer es eso, reír.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿No pudiste entrar al apartamento de alguien más? ¿Yo era la única que justo hoy llegaba tarde, la única que se encontraba afuera?

-hey hey yo no soy Dios para que me vengas con reclamos –señalando con su mano derecha y empezando a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- En primera yo ni siquiera estaba en este edificio y de no haber tenido que matar a esos ancianos no estaría aquí metido como una maldita rata escondiéndose de los gatos. En segunda y para que te quede claro, tu apartamento no fue el primero al que entré, tenía que asegurarme de entrar a uno vacío si no quería que se repitiera lo de enfrente.

El llanto opacó cualquier signo de risa en el rostro de Alanis cuando empezó a sollozar aún más con sus manos cubriendo su boca. Este tipo era capaz de cualquier cosa, como aquellos sujetos de sangre fría que pasaban en los programas de investigación criminal, sociópatas sin sentimientos y psicópatas enfermos de odio, sujetos que se dejaban llevar por la ira o simplemente una venganza. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que podría perder la vida de un modo salvaje, imaginándose hecha pedazos en su alfombra mal cuidada o siendo estrangulada con el cable del teléfono que no servía, o tal vez con el tórax abierto sobre su incómoda y dura cama. Cómo podría disimular el miedo que sentía si el asesino la miraba profundamente y casi sin parpadear, como si quisiera asegurarse que nunca en su vida se le olvidara su rostro.

-¿has terminado de comer o tengo que esperar a que termines de llorar? –dijo el tipo completamente fastidiado.

-tengo…tengo ganas de vomitar… ya no quiero seguir…comiendo –vomitar lo poco que había comido hubiese sido nada con lo que podría decir a gritos. Alanis tenía un torbellino de emociones crueles dentro de su estómago que le hacían querer arrancarse las tripas para evitar su paso por el cuerpo. Empezaba a sentirse mareada, sus ojos le palpitaban y sus manos se tornaban frías. No saldría entera de esta situación, sabía que necesitaría terapia después si es que no terminaba con la lengua cortada.

-entonces irás a dormir de inmediato, no quiero reclamos de hambre ¿entendido?

-si señor… -se levantó lentamente de la silla y se recargó en la mesa tratando de alzar la mirada sin marearse con las manchas oscuras que se le venían a la vista, cuando lo logró sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con el frío semblante del asesino y procuró darse prisa antes que su "lentitud" le hiciera enojar.

Salió de la pequeña cocina y se dirigió a su habitación que para su más jodida desgracia carecía de puerta como el resto de su apartamento salvo la entrada. Miró su cama y se echó sosteniendo una almohada contra su cabeza y lloró lo que no quiso llorar frente al gorila, gritando como bebé recién parido a todo pulmón y girando como tronco mientras pataleaba sin siquiera percatarse que el sujeto estaba apoyado en el marco donde debía ir una puerta, mirando la escenita mientras bebía el resto de leche que quedaba de la caja con su brazo de metal cruzado a su cuerpo sin decir nada.

Al cabo de un rato nuestra chica se había agotado de tanto sollozo y casi se había quedado sin aire. Hizo la almohada a un lado y miró hacia el techo descarapelado con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, con su cara sudorosa y su cabello pegado a su piel. Su respiración ya se había controlado casi a la normalidad, se había desahogado lo suficiente como para pensar de nueva cuenta lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

Su cerebro se puso a pensar en una manera de decirle a alguien que había un asesino en su apartamento, tal vez podría llevar a algún policía o dejar una nota sobre el cristal de sus carros, sería cuestión de esperar y observar cómo sacaban al sujeto de su edificio con esposas en sus muñecas. Tal vez nunca le concedan libertad en prisión por todos los horrores que seguro cometió en el pasado, y no tendría que preocuparse de volver a verlo en su vida. No habría forma de que él supiera por donde andaba ella o de con quien hablaba, de cualquier forma sería cuidadosa.

Un presentimiento interrumpió la maquinación de planes cuando se percató que todo a su alrededor estaba al extremo silencioso, no escuchaba si quiera el ruido de su corazón latir y eso hizo que latiera un poco más rápido. Se sentó de un solo movimiento de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para asomar su cabeza y mirar en dirección a la cocina, pero ésta estaba en completa oscuridad al igual que la pequeñísima sala que se encontraba en medio de todo el total del apartamento. Trató de buscar en el sillón individual la silueta del hombre pero estaba vacío, también miró hacia la ventana que daba al callejón y que yacía cerrada con las cortinas abajo, "tal vez se fue mientras me la pasaba llorando como magdalena" pensó fugazmente, y solo para asegurarse se acercó más a la ventana, asomando su mirada y pasándola más allá de las escaleras de emergencia sin encontrar nada. Se alivió de que no tuviera que seguir pasando miedo, suspiró y agradeció a Dios por una segunda oportunidad, se dirigió a su habitación y prendió la luz para poder cambiarse de ropa y dormir mejor, pero antes de terminar de prometer que se raparía la cabeza en agradecimiento lo vio sentado a un lado de su cama, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada a la derecha con los ojos mirando al horizonte.

La brasileña se quedó estática plantada al suelo mirando a su captor, que no se movía ni un pelo de su posición, hasta parecía muerto…hasta parecía ser inofensivo si no fuera por sus ropas negras, el aspecto descuidado, las posibles armas que cargaba, el negro alrededor de sus ojos, de su cabello alborotado, del hecho que era un asesino de sangre fría…si, casi parecía inofensivo. Dio un paso acercándose cuidadosamente al sujeto, movió una mano frente a él, luego agito ambos brazos tratando de llamar su atención pero el tipo seguía como perdido en otra dimensión. "Dios mío, ¿estará muerto?" entonces abrió los ojos en signo de descubrimiento pues había recordado la pistola con la que la bestia le apuntó la cabeza al entrar a su apartamento, la que había deslizado fuera de su alcance. Dando media vuelta tan sigilosamente como pudo salió otra vez de su habitación y se echó al suelo junto a la puerta buscando con las manos cualquier cosa fuera de lugar pero fue inútil, no había nada ni siquiera debajo del sillón porque pensándolo bien, había estado tiempo suficiente llorando para darle oportunidad de tomar su arma de regreso.

No habría forma de librarse de ésta, estaba condenada a estar con un asesino cuanto éste así lo quisiera, ya empezaba a resignarse y levantarse del suelo para volver a su habitación y hacer como si nunca se hubiese despertado, y es que en realidad de haber sabido lo que le ocurriría no se hubiese despertado esa mañana ni siquiera por su examen. Su mano ya estaba en el interruptor de luz cuando notó que en la mano del asesino se encontraba el arma que había estado buscando confirmando sus sospechas, pero recordó también que la primera vez que lo vio no la tenía en su mano, de hecho no estaba sosteniendo nada y de hecho su cabeza estaba hacia la derecha con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida y no como ahora que la miraba fijamente y hasta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. "Este infeliz duerme con los ojos abiertos" se decía para si en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz del hombre la sacó de ellos.

-¿no te ordene que durmieras? Que haces fuera de tu cama

-la pistola… ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-sabes que me desobedeciste

Si, adiós mundo cruel, fue un gusto conocer Nueva York. Ojalá se hubiese vengado de la niñita en tercer grado que le pegó goma de mascar en el cabello o haber podido cuidar mejor de su mascota a los trece, tal vez pudo haber sido mejor hermana con su fastidioso hermano menor, haber sido mejor persona o haber aprovechado mejor su vida. Se estaba arrepintiendo de tantas cosas que pensarlas hasta le hizo olvidar que estaba posiblemente a punto de morir, pero el sonido del arma siendo cargada la devolvió a la realidad del asunto sólo para mirar la pistola que ya estaba apuntando hacia ella.


	3. Como un sueño

**Créditos a marvel y sus respectivos personajes.**

 **Alanis y amigos son personajes originales. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia y nada aquí escrito representa a una persona real. No me hago responsable de malos entendidos relacionados a cualquier forma de pensar.**

Si, adiós mundo cruel, fue un gusto conocer Nueva York. Ojalá se hubiese vengado de la niñita en tercer grado que le pegó goma de mascar en el cabello o haber podido cuidar mejor de su mascota a los trece, tal vez pudo haber sido mejor hermana con su fastidioso hermano menor, haber sido mejor persona o haber aprovechado mejor su vida. Se estaba arrepintiendo de tantas cosas que pensarlas hasta le hizo olvidar que estaba posiblemente a punto de morir, pero el sonido del arma siendo cargada la devolvió a la realidad del asunto sólo para mirar la pistola que ya estaba apuntando hacia ella.

-¡espera! –si había alguna posibilidad de convencerlo de no jalar del gatillo, ésta era su oportunidad de hacerlo- Tú no quieres matarme…

-¿a no? ¿Y por qué no quiero matarte? –La miraba fijamente, esos ojos azules que la empezaban a matar antes de que el arma pudiese ser disparada.

-porque… -"vamos piensa piensa"- porque yo… -su piel se erizó, se estaba perdiendo a sí misma en esa mirada que la inundaba con más y más miedo.

-tienes cinco segundos…uno, dos…

-¡no cuentes! Tu no quieres matarme porque…

-tres…cuatro…

-¡los vecinos!

El sujeto ladeó apenas la cabeza sin dejar de verla y sin bajar el arma que seguía apuntando a la frente de la chica -continúa

-si me disparas los vecinos se despertaran y llamaran a la policía, sí –"¡viva, no moriré hoy!" festejaba internamente con temor.

-y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad? –dijo asegurando de nuevo la pistola y guardándola en su funda mientras se paraba de la silla improvisada de madera y un neumático forrado –creo que te has salvado esta vez –susurró caminando hacia ella con esa mirada seria y estoica hasta que la agarró del cuello y separó sus pies del suelo levantándola, dejándola en el aire solo para aventarla a su cama casi con furia –ahora te ordeno que te quedes en tu maldita cama y no te levantes hasta que tengas que ir a tu jodida escuela ¿te quedo claro?

La furia en ese momento en los ojos del hombre casi parecía que le harían echar humo mientras miraba a Alanis totalmente pálida, retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared cadente de cabecera. El ojos azul caminó hasta posicionarse de nuevo a un costado de la cama sin dejar de observar a la chica que tampoco dejaba de verlo mientras acercaba su "silla" y se sentaba tal y como estaba antes. Su rostro ya no mostraba signos de furia o molestia, solo sus cejas estaban algo contraídas pero nada que pudiera espantar a alguien y luego de un rato de estarse mirando sin hacer nada, él se inclinó hacia la cama colocando sus codos en sus rodillas dejando caer los brazos en medio de sus piernas.

-no voy a despegar mi vista de ti. Si no piensas dormir es tu problema, pero de esta cama no sales

Y ahí estaba ella, como niño que extraña a su mamá sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que había llorado ese día en cuestión de horas porque por supuesto, nadie muere de tanto llorar para su desgracia.

-no puedo más –empezó a decir la chica- no podré hacer nada mañana…no puedo… mátame

-los vecinos, ¿recuerdas? No queremos despertarlos –le susurró con un tono malévolo.

-por favor…no sé si quiero vivir más que morir…por favor –suplicante le pedía que acabara con eso, y es que de verdad no tenía idea de que era peor, si morir o vivir encadenada al miedo que ese hombre le provocaba.

-si vives o no eso depende de mí ¿comprendes? Ahora obedece y acuéstate o te juro que te lastimré tanto que desearas dispararte a ti misma

-no no no está bien…-tragó grueso, recapacitando, era mejor vivir- no me hagas daño

-obedece. Acuéstate. No volveré a repetirlo.

Y totalmente resignada se desparramó en su cama sin apartar el miedo en su mirada y abrazando una almohada fuertemente contra su pecho, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo y acostándose mirando hacia él, pero aun si la cama fuera una nube y sus almohadas de algodón, nunca se sentiría cómoda pues el hombre mismo había dicho que no despegaría su vista de ella, lo que ya era demasiado perturbante sabiendo que dormía con los ojos abiertos y que despertaba en el momento menos esperado.

Pasaron un rato así, mirándose el uno al otro, con miradas desiguales; él la miraba profundamente y sin expresión, respirando lentamente mientras que ella ya hasta se estaba cansando de fruncir el ceño por el miedo y por tratar de detallar su vestimenta y brazo de metal en plena oscuridad. El silencio reinó por fin afuera en las calles, seguramente ya pasaba de la media noche, el sonido de su ventilador la empezaba a adormecer en contra de su voluntad demostrándolo en un bostezo. Y sin poder evitarlo se giró dándole la espalda al hombre, mirando en su reloj sobre la mesita a la derecha que ya eran las dos de la madrugada y sintiendo como su brazo le empezaba a hormiguear por estar tanto tiempo bajo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos le pesaban pero no quería rendirse, de un momento a otro empezó a ver imágenes de ella misma en su escuela, presentando su prueba amarrada a la silla con su aula completamente vacía, sólo estaba ella y el asesino, que la miraba desde el escritorio con una regla en la mano, suponiendo una educación a la antigua que la ponía a sudar, "habrá castigo si no terminas este examen" dijo el sujeto acercándose a ella con la regla azotando su palma en cada paso, y tratando de desviar la mirada cayó en cuenta de su propia desnudez. Fue entonces cuando el tipo le jaló el cabello hacia atrás dejando su cuello al descubierto ante él, quien pasó un lápiz demasiado filoso hasta la oreja para luego lamer el recorrido anteriormente cruzado con su sangre brotando en pequeñísimas gotas, "no has escrito nada aún" volvió a hablar ahora en su oído, pasando la regla en sus piernas atadas y colocándose detrás de ella para susurrarle cosas que no logró percibir del todo pero que le hicieron gemir de miedo y de placer instintivo hacia aquello.

Abrió los ojos espantada, mirando el reloj que decían ser las cinco y pico de la mañana, no podía creer haber dormido más de media hora en esa espantosa situación, ¿o es que acaso todo era un feo sueño? No, no lo era, volteo su cuerpo de nuevo solo para mirar al asesino que seguía sentado a un lado de su cama, mirándola con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en las tablas que servían de soporte.

-¿disfrutaste tu sueño? –su voz era grave y profunda, se podía decir que era casi provocadora.

-¿qué? –abrió aún más los ojos, como podría él saber de su sueño o si quiera saber que estaba soñando con algo.

-¿acaso sabías que haces ruidos cuando duermes? Al parecer soñabas…con algo que disfrutabas.

Aquella oración y aquel tono de voz le erizó la piel a la chica, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza sonrojándola, subiendo también su temperatura corporal ante la sorpresa de ser descubierta haciendo algo que no sabía que hacía.

-¡no lo disfrutaba!…yo no sabía que hacia…ruidos –la vergüenza se apoderó de su cara empezando a sentirla aún más caliente. Si fueron sus propios gemidos la que la despertaron lo más seguro era que este tipo los haya escuchado- soñé que me torturabas… -como de costumbre, nuestra chica empezaba a hablar de más.

-¿y por eso gemías? –la voz del asesino era más profunda, tenía en su mirada cierta presencia seductora y homicida que traspasaba cualquier superficie.

-¡tenía miedo!

-oh –dijo como si alguna duda fuera por fin resuelta- yo nunca dije que no…pero tus gemidos indican otra cosa

-nada. No indican otra cosa. Tú me torturabas con una regla y un lápiz.

-no era necesario que me contaras – el tipo empezó a asomar una media sonrisa por su rostro a través de la tenue luz, pues al principio los ruidos de la joven lo despertaron de su frágil ensoñación alertándolo, pero después los ruidos sonaban comprometedores hasta que Alanis despertara y sin querer la empezara a fastidiar, cosa que empezaba a serle divertido –pero si esto te relaja, no cargo ningún lápiz ni regla conmigo.

-ah sí, eso me relaja más, gracias…–no podía controlar sus comentarios cargados de sarcasmo, para cuando se daba cuenta de haberlos hecho ya era tarde pero estos nunca eran un problema. Y este asesino podría enfadarse con cualquier cosa que ella dijera, lo único que podría salvarla era pedir disculpas cada que decía algo parecido- lo siento yo… es decir…

-aun no amanece del todo, vuelve a dormir

-no sé si pueda…tú sigues mirándome

-eso no te detuvo hace un rato

-es que…ya no tengo sueño

-entonces quédate en la cama, pero no saldrás hasta que debas.

Alanis estaba realmente extrañada con la actitud de este sujeto, a estas alturas un asesino común ya la habría matado o hecho algo atroz. Sin embargo este hombre solo le daba órdenes sobre cosas que debían hacerse normalmente, como cuando un padre vigila a sus hijos y les enseña a seguir con una rutina y los observa mientras lo hacen, al menos eso se imaginaba que hacían los padres dado que ella consideraba al suyo como alguien muerto ante los problemas que tuvo su familia por el egoísmo y el machismo de éste antes de abandonarlos.

Suspiró por infinita vez mientras miraba al techo, todo a su alrededor estaba quieto y silencioso, miró su reloj y ya había pasado una hora, luego pasó su vista al sujeto y éste le devolvía la mirada, lucía una mirada oscura como si estuviera planeando algo o como si quisiera atacar en cualquier momento, lo que la ponía nerviosa. Suspiró otra vez, no le gustaba estar callada y tampoco le gustaba estar tan quieta, entraría tarde a la escuela y hasta no levantarse para arreglarse no podría hacer nada más que mirar a sus alrededores como si esa vieja habitación pudiera ofrecerle el mejor de los espectáculos. Quería hablar, decir cualquier cosa no importaba realmente qué, se estaba empezando a impacientar hasta de la propia quietud del tipo a su izquierda pero tenía temor de que sus intentos de hablar sean rechazados por el sujeto que al parecer ya se había dormido de nuevo con los ojos abiertos.

Otra hora pasó, estar despierta ya le había empezado a dar hambre y su estómago ya estaba gruñendo demandando atención, estar consciente de que estaba aclarando afuera no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. Se sentó tratando de no hacer ruido pero el tipo parpadeo y levantó su mirada hacia ella con actitud alerta.

-qué crees que estás haciendo

-mierda ¿eres una especie de robot? –carajo, la había cagado, no pudo ocultar su impresión al ver como éste se daba cuenta de su movimiento y a causa de esto había hablado sin fijarse en lo que decía- perdón perdón perdón no fue lo que quise decir perdón perdón perdón perdón

-si -Entonces el sujeto se levantó intimidantemente mientras ella retrocedía en su cama tropezando con sus propias sabanas con la mirada fija y paralizada en él- soy una maldita máquina para matar. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-no no no…-negaba fervientemente con la cabeza- eres una perfecta máquina para matar y… y… y yo no tengo ningún problema con eso te lo juro.

-vuelve a acostarte, espero que te quede claro que de mí no podrás escapar, aun cuando estés en la calle yo estaré vigilándote donde quiera que te encuentres.

-si si me quedó claro por favor cálmate yo no…yo no pensaba escapar te lo juro yo solo iba a la cocina en serio –Alanis estaba asustada, desde aquel ángulo con la luz detrás de él se veía como una alucinación macabra.

-entonces desayunaras.

\- …si

-son las siete veintitrés de la mañana y tú tienes que salir de aquí a las diez para llegar a tiempo a tu escuela. Tienes alrededor de dos horas y media para arreglarte e irte y cumplir con lo que ordené ayer.

\- dos horas y media…normalmente estoy lista en la mitad del tiempo, no suelo tardar tanto como otras chicas ¿sabes? Solo voy a la escuela no a un…a un…-el tipo comenzó a mirarla con la ceja alzada y su mirada forzada, como tratando de decirle "no me importa"- tu sabes…mejor me callo.

\- levántate y desayuna. Es una orden.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama tratando de ignorar la mirada del hombre sin lograrlo del todo pues, aquellos ojos eran tan intensos que se llegó a sentir desnuda ante él como en su sueño, cohibiéndose enseguida solo para darse cuenta que no solo tenía ropa puesta sino que llevaba puesta la del día anterior y chasqueando la lengua tiró su cabello hacia atrás de sus orejas para tratar de calmarse y pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese sentimiento de ser vigilada. Se colocó unas pantuflas que estaban a lado de la cama y se dirigió a su cocina donde planeaba lavarse la cara porque, ni loca entraría al baño que carecía de perilla, no quería averiguar si también ahí sería vigilada así que prefirió hacer lo que pensaba para después sacar una caja de cereal de la alacena y uno de dos contenedores para desayunar. Cuál fue su desgracia al descubrir que dentro del refrigerador no había leche recordando que lo dejó afuera la noche anterior y dándose cuenta que fuese el destino de la leche, esa mañana solo comería cereal y más cereal.

Realmente el silencio le estaba empezando a fastidiar de sobremanera y en más de una ocasión le había ofrecido al apestoso hombre de su cereal azucarado pero siempre le contestaba con una frívola mirada de negación. Incluso le había empezado a contar sobre sus amigos en la escuela y su situación con el papeleo pero era en vano, del hombre no salía ninguna palabra. Mas dejó su cereal por aburrimiento que por satisfacción dando por terminado su "desayuno" y dirigiendo su mirada en busca de alguna otra orden, pero al no recibir sonido alguno tal como hacía rato, decidió levantarse e ir hacia la sala para buscar su mochila y acomodar sus cosas.

"mañana saldremos a comer después de clases, ¿Qué dices? Kimmy"

"no está muy lejos y puedes llegar a tu apartamento antes de anochecer. Kimmy"

"¿ya te dijo kimmy que saldremos mañana? Aprovecha que no es tan tarde. John"

"¿hey estas bien? Dime que ningún hombre araña te detuvo. John"

"espero que te hayas quedado sin saldo, John no deja de preocuparnos por no contestar. Leo"

Joder, buen momento para organizar una salida, buen momento para olvidarse el celular en la mochila.

-¿qué tienes en la mano? –por fin hablando se dirigió el grandulón a Alanis acercándose amenazante hacia ella- ¿Qué es eso? –su tono de voz era entre seriedad y molestia, como si en la mano de la chica se encontrara una granada.

-es mi celular - dijo mostrándole la pantalla- mis amigos trataban de comunicarse ayer conmigo…

-¿así que puedes comunicarte con otras personas a través de esto? Dámelo enseguida

-¿Qué? Espera no…-pero de la mano de la chica había sido arrebatado el aparato antes de acabar su frase- oye casi nunca pasa esto pero ayer se preocuparon por mí y necesito decirles…necesito decirles que estoy bien

-les dirás que estas bien cuando los veas ¿de acuerdo? Porque esta cosa me lo quedaré yo.

-oye eso es robar, ¡devuélvemelo! –y tal como una niña haciendo rabietas, la brasileña empezó a jalar del brazo del sujeto tratando de alcanzar su celular olvidando por completo todo lo poco que sabía acerca de él, de su fuerza, de su tamaño, de su brazo-arma, del hecho de que era un asesino.

-¿crees que no he robado antes, crees que me importa? –dijo empujando el rostro de la chica para alejarla, intentando no lastimarla para evitar preocupar a alguien más que los ahora para él, fastidiosos amigos- si no te quedas quieta puedo olvidar el color de tu piel y fácilmente volverla morada…¡quieta!

-no es justo…ellos solo…-sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse amenazando con llorar- yo no sé cómo voy a ir y fingir que todo está bien –susurró Alanis bajando la mirada con un dejo de tristeza y ausencia.

-lo harás –interrumpió el hombre alzando su rostro para mirarla con esos ojos azules y profundos- irás a la escuela como siempre, presentarás tu examen y te asegurarás de aprobar –su voz era serena, como un consuelo encarnado en una pesadilla andante, como si tratara de darle miel envenenada- verás a tus amigos y les dirás que perdiste tu aparato de comunicación, saldrás de la escuela y vendrás de nuevo. Todo te saldrá bien.

Por un instante, el cansado corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y se detuvo viendo esos zafiros mientras trataba de enfocarse en lo que escuchaban sus oídos porque no solo se perdió un instante en el tiempo sino que además creyó en lo que le decía sin importar que él fuera la causa de su tristeza en ese momento.


	4. La escuela de las excusas

**Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que me dejan review, la verdad con saber que les está gustando y sobre todo, que me digan que les parece interesante me da ganas de continuarlo cuando a veces, quiero tirarlo todo por la borda. No se asusten, esto lo termino si o si.**

 **Créditos a marvel y sus respectivos personajes.**

 **Alanis y amigos son personajes originales. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia y nada aquí escrito representa a una persona real. No me hago responsable de malos entendidos relacionados a cualquier forma de pensar.**

\- irás a la escuela como siempre, presentarás tu examen y te asegurarás de aprobar –su voz era serena, como un consuelo encarnado en una pesadilla andante, como si tratara de darle miel envenenada- verás a tus amigos y les dirás que perdiste tu aparato de comunicación, saldrás de la escuela y vendrás de nuevo. Todo te saldrá bien.

Por un instante, el cansado corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y se detuvo viendo esos zafiros mientras trataba de enfocarse en lo que escuchaban sus oídos porque no solo se perdió un instante en el tiempo sino que además creyó en lo que le decía sin importar que él fuera la causa de su tristeza en ese momento.

-¿Por qué… por qué me dices eso?

-porque sé que puedes…y porque si no cumples iré a buscarte

-ha…ya veo…-dijo rodando los ojos y dando una pequeña risa sarcástica- por un instante había creído que tu… amm… -parpadeó dos veces para tratar de alejar la humedad de sus ojos y suspiró- debería darme prisa…

Y con esto, se dirigió a su habitación para acomodar mejor sus útiles y tratar de no pensar en cómo la voz del sujeto le taladraba su cabeza una y otra vez, tan grave y calma. No supo en que momento exacto fue que sintió una presencia tras ella pero para cuando quiso dar la vuelta se topó con el pecho del extraño frente a sus narices haciendo que cayera sentada en su cama mirando con temor hacia arriba donde esos ojos de nuevo la miraban con ninguna expresión.

-cámbiate de ropa

-por supuesto… yo… ¿no pensaras que iba a ir así a la escuela verdad? –sonrió nerviosa, pues para ser sinceros, no se había puesto a pensar que tendría que cambiarse a pesar de ya haberse dado cuenta de cómo seguía vestida.

-busca tu ropa y cámbiate, ahora

Un vuelco ahora en el estómago fue lo que sintió al escucharle decir esa orden, pero mientras buscaba en su armario qué ponerse decidió ir al baño y colocarse tras la puerta para evitar así el paso de aquel tipo, más cuando se disponía a salir de su habitación con su ropa en brazos, el sujeto la detuvo jalándola del cabello asustando a la chica poniéndola pálida por el repentino movimiento hacia ella.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? Te cambiaras aquí mismo delante de mí –le dijo clavándole aquellos puñales azules.

-no…te juro que no haré nada sólo iba al baño a cambiarme –en su voz se reconocía el temor y la desesperación. El eco que rogaba.

-¡te cambiaras aquí y punto! –gritó enfadado jalando aún más de su cabello haciendo que su cabeza quedara hacia atrás.

Alanis empezó a temblar del miedo y el sujeto la miró con fastidio para luego arrojarla en dirección a la cama haciendo que la chica cayera cerca del borde de ésta donde abrazaba la ropa contra su pecho.

-date prisa, estas empezando a impacientarme- se cruzó de los brazos, parándose frente a ella.

Totalmente avergonzada, nuestra chica se quitó la blusa que traía para poder colocarse una limpia encima y hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, tratando de no mostrar lo posible de su desnudez y su ropa interior sin mucho éxito desde el suelo. Cuando terminó, él la levanto violentamente con su brazo de metal y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-vas a hacer lo que yo diga, ¿aún no lo entiendes? –Le regañó entre dientes el hombre- Estoy siendo demasiado paciente con tu vida. Agradece y no lo desaproveches –fue lo último que agregó antes de tirar a la brasileña a la cama de nuevo y salir de la habitación, dejándola sola y llorando sobre su cama, diciéndose a sí misma que lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Pero tenía en cuenta la hora, y al cabo de un rato se adecentó lo mejor que pudo para poder salir de una vez por todas y alejarse de ese horrible asesino aunque sea por unas horas. Trataría de actuar lo más normal que pudiera, recordó las palabras del sujeto cuando le sostuvo su rostro y por una extraña razón se sintió mejor. Era una mierda admitirlo pero revivir aquello le hacía sentir que podía sobre llevar la situación. "todo te saldrá bien", la voz gruesa resonaba en ella sin poderlo evitar. Salió de su habitación y vislumbró al sujeto recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina que quedaba justo frente al de su cuarto, con la bolsa de cereal en una mano y la otra dirigiéndose hacia su boca mientras la observaba abrir la puerta de entrada.

-cuando regreses... asegúrate de mostrar tu mochila primero –hablaba entre bocados del cereal.

-s-si…claro…yo…

Quiso agregar algo más, tal vez por cortesía o tal vez porque era la primera vez desde que llegó que se iba de "casa" dejando a alguien en ella. Pero no lo hizo. Salió de su apartamento suspirando completamente abatida. Dudó en asegurar su departamento, pero prefirió no hacerlo sabiendo que si alguien más trataba de entrar, de seguro aquella máquina para matar lo detendría "claro, viéndolo por el lado amable ahora tengo un perro guardián en casa" pensó la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras y se reía amargamente de sus propios comentarios hacia su suerte. Saludó al "pelón" que le recomendó no llegar tarde los siguientes días por su seguridad y de paso recordarle el día que debía pagar su próxima renta para luego salir del edificio siempre tratando de disimular la situación que había dejado en su departamento.

Pero tarde o temprano tenía que volver y ya no sabía si quería estar afuera donde las cosas se le complicarían en la escuela o en su departamento donde al menos no tendría por qué preocuparse de contar los segundos para volver a ver al desgraciado hombre aquel.

Sus amigos la esperaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada de su escuela como casi todos los días, pero realmente deseaba no verlos en todo el día porque, sabía lo difícil que sería ocultar su nerviosismo, sus pensamientos que muchas veces traicionaban la barrera dental con comentarios inesperados o su ligero tic en el ojo. La única solución sería quedarse callada para evitar decir alguna estupidez, pero esta solución formaba parte de otro problema: ella no era una persona callada, de hecho aun cuando estaba seria o molesta siempre tendía a demostrarlo con palabras una que otra vez hirientes sin ser la intención. Como diera lugar tendría que aferrarse a la idea de que todo saldría bien, de que sus amigos no notarían nada sospechoso en su comportamiento y, como había dicho el asesino "presentarás tu examen y te asegurarás de aprobar". Por suerte había estudiado lo suficiente un día antes de la aparición de éste, y confiaba en lo que aprendió, lo único que dudaba era el poder presentarlo sin necesidad de hacer ruidos con sus dedos en la mesa o los temblores de pierna que tarde o temprano aparecerían.

-¿hey, que pasó, por qué no has contestado los mensajes? –John siempre se preocupaba por ella, era su mejor amigo, el primero con quien habló al llegar a los estados unidos y el primero en ofrecerse para ayudarla con el idioma, como el hermano que siempre quiso a su lado.

-¡ah, mi celular! Pues ustedes saben…lo perdí

-Lani cada día te vuelves más torpe –sonrío su rubio amigo para luego apuntar hacia sus pies- mira que perder tu celular es cosa de despistados, pero traer sandalias a la escuela…

-ho sagrado corazón… - expresó al notar apenas su descuido- salí tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de ponerme algo más –bueno era tener imaginación, pero no le gustaba mentir, quería contarle a alguien que es lo que le pasaba sin importar si pudieran ayudarle, pero sabía que eso era imposible, más por el miedo que por las mismas respuestas o el hecho de que sea descubierta hablando de lo sucedido.

-no te preocupes, combina con tus cabellos alborotados, seguramente estuviste estudiando hasta tarde –un tono sarcástico muy acostumbrado a oír de parte de Kimmy, su mano derecha y peli rosa amiga, bastaron para hacerla sonreír sinceramente y aflojar un poco sus manos que apretaban la mochila- espero que no estés muy ocupada hoy –continuó- , queremos ir a comer algo después de clases, Leo dice que hacen las mejores malteadas del mundo en ese lugar.

El timbre sonó y los tres jóvenes se adentraron por los pasillos de la gran escuela dejando la respuesta al aire, suponiendo que era un "si", estaban acostumbrados a salir juntos de vez en vez cuando salían antes del anochecer.

Cada uno se dirigió a clases diferentes para después reunirse en el pasillo, donde un muchacho musculoso se les unió para conversar de trivialidades amenas sobre sus clases y las famosas malteadas que probarían después de acabar la jornada escolar, sin saber de la falta de presencia que tendría la brasileña con ellos, y que solo evitaba dar respuesta para poder pensar en una buena excusa que sus amigos creyeran, una que no los preocupe claro. Entonces el chico alto y atlético la sacó de su trance cuando le puso un brazo encima de su hombro jalándola hacía él.

-acepto la apuesta ¿y tú Lani?

-¿de qué apuesta hablas Leo? –preguntó confundida "Lani", como la llamaban sus amigos.

-vaya que estas despistada hoy, ¿es por tu celular o por el examen?

-pues la verdad…por las dos cosas y… los papeles que debo ordenar…creo que no podré ir con ustedes después de todo, lo siento –al menos decía la mitad de la verdad puesto que, con el transcurrir de los segundos pensar en su examen la estaba volviendo loca y recordar su celular en manos de aquel sujeto le carcomía ahora sus dudas. Solo el fastidioso asunto del papeleo podía servir como desvío de planes para con sus amigos y ellos podían entender su compromiso, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que lo atendería entre clases y no al final como hizo un día antes.

-ay que mal, hoy había dos por uno, sin ti estamos incompletos –Leo era bueno convenciendo gente, siempre sacaba un as bajo la manga, siempre discreto, ocultando detrás de sus músculos y su atractivo su verdadera timidez.

-¿por qué no llevas a M. J. de tu clase de cálculo? A ti te gusta, siempre hablas de ella –definitivamente odiaba hacerle eso a sus amigos, pero no podía echarles a perder sus planes, así que si no podía acompañarlos al menos se aseguraría de que se la pasaran bien en su ausencia.

-te refieres a Mary Jane? Bueno, me gusta, si…pero siempre es tan escurridiza, todos los días ella y sus amigos se van a quien sabe dónde, ya sabes, con el fotógrafo y el niño rico.

-¿al "león" se le parte su corazoncito? –la peli rosa puso una cara de tristeza fingida y luego una de burla- eso te pasa por no acercarte a ella, tonto – ella siempre parecía la más ruda de los cuatro, la que parecía esconder sus emociones bajo llave y contraseñas, la que entendía el sarcástico humor de Alanis y por supuesto, la única que podía entender a media humanidad sin necesidad de hablar.

-cállate Kimmy ¡no es tan fácil! No puedo acercarme a ella con sus dos guardaespaldas siempre pegados como goma de masc…

Pero el timbre para la siguiente clase había sonado dejando a Leo con la palabra en la boca y sus amigos cargándose risotadas por su situación mientras se dirigían cada cual a sus respectivas aulas; con Kimmy y John yéndose juntos al mismo sitio y al musculoso desapareciendo con un gesto de "jodanse" en su mano derecha hacia las canchas de basquetbol, dejando sola a nuestra chica en su casillero y pensando en cómo haría posible ir a la dirección sin que sus amigos lo notaran, pues sus clases estaban completas y la siguientes dos horas debía estar presentando su examen… "mierda, mi examen. Y hoy toca el más difícil", con nervios y sin ganas de estar ahí, se dirigió a su salón para después tomar asiento.

Las manos le sudaban frío, el mugre examen era duro, a penas y podía recordar los ejercicios vistos antes, cada que quería repasar mentalmente el momento en que estudiaba en su departamento, la imagen del asesino se hacía aparecía, y lo que era peor para ella, la imagen de su sueño con él torturándola con un lápiz y una regla se hacía presente para hacerle imposible la prueba. El lápiz en su mano amenazaba con perforar su mesa de tanto picotearla, había pasado una hora desde que el examen comenzó y ella no llevaba ni la mitad de sus ejercicios resueltos, lo que la ponía más ansiosa, colocando una de sus manos en su rostro y tratando de calmarse a sí misma repitiéndose que todo saldría bien. Sin embargo media hora después se dio cuenta de que en el aula solo quedaban cinco compañeros sin contarse, lo que naturalmente la asustó al punto de querer llorar y aguantarse los sollozos, mientras esperaba no quedarse sola ahí metida porque para ser específicos, esperaba que en cualquier momento entrara por la puerta aquel tipo con una regla azotando su mano, amenazándola con la mirada y torturándola para que acabara su prueba que, al cabo de tanto negarlo terminó por aceptar que reprobaría.

Salió de su aula dejando casi dos de cinco hojas en blanco, deseando ser una bomba para explotar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para no dejar que nadie la mirara dirigirse a los baños y encerrarse a lloriquear, pero en ese momento John se cruzó en su camino y que tuvo que detenerla para que ella se detuviese y lo mirara.

-Alanis… Alanis mírame… ¿estás bien?

 **Acepto críticas y observaciones de todo tipo, no soy perfecta pero con ayuda puedo mejorar**


	5. Métodos para calmar gente

**No sabía que debía poner ciertas advertencias, me disculpo.**

 **Esta historia contiene uno que otro desorden mental, tal vez algunos ya lo habrá notado o lo encuentren obvio, al final de todo se explicaran más, pero por lo pronto y antes de continuar, quiero dejar en claro eso para evitar confusiones.**

 **Créditos a marvel y sus respectivos personajes.**

 **Alanis y amigos son personajes originales. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia y nada aquí escrito representa a una persona real. No me hago responsable de malos entendidos relacionados a cualquier forma de pensar.**

-Alanis… Alanis mírame…¿estás bien?

-no…no estoy bien…reprobaré

-pero estudiaste, estoy seguro, no reprobar…

-reprobaré John! Estoy lista para que un rayo me parta, me da igual – dijo molesta la brasileña, tratando de no hablar de más aunque sonara como una completa exagerada por un tema como ese, tragándose su llanto que por supuesto no dejaría salir frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a uno de sus amigos.

-no parece que te diera igual… ¿en serio es necesario quedarte después de clases?

-sí, no se cuanto pueda tardar con este asunto y no quiero retrasarlo más ¿entiendes? Ahora discúlpame tengo que entrar a… tú sabes…lo que todo mundo hace

-Alanis… no te preocupes, tienes una segunda oportunidad para aprobar y sé que te irá bien.

La oji verde asintió sin decir nada más antes de entrar al tocador, dejando solo a su mejor amigo y encerrarse en una de las pequeñas cabinas, donde se arrastró hasta el suelo para quedarse sentada, cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas, llorando amargamente.

Cada vez faltaba menos para regresar a su departamento, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sin poder escapar porque estaba segura de que sería encontrada y entonces todo estaría malditamente peor. No entendía si quiera como podría estar afuera y a la vez ser prisionera, sólo sabía que su miedo era la cadena que cruzaba el subterráneo para acabar en la metálica mano del castaño de amenazadores ojos.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora ahí, en aquel baño, escuchando cómo otras alumnas entraban y salían, charlaban de sus asuntos y se maquillaban mientras trataba de hacer memoria respecto al tipo en su apartamento, que simplemente no recordaba de ningún noticiero o periódico y que por un momento llegó a dudar de si realmente era un asesino, pero habían muchos elementos policiacos la noche anterior alrededor de su edificio, y traía consigo una pistola y sabe Dios qué otras armas. "Tal vez si lleva una regla para torturar" pensó, tratando de encontrarle gracia, parándose y saliendo del tocador, enjuagándose el rostro para luego dirigirse a la oficina del director con la suerte de no toparse a ninguno de sus amigos en el camino, pero encontrándose con una fila no menos larga de alumnos, de nueva cuenta.

Se perdería ahí su última clase que por supuesto, le podían justificar y esperaba que al salir no hallase a sus inseparables compañeros al menos hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde se despediría de ellos para fingir que tenía que ir a la dirección.

Su estómago gruñía y aún faltaban tres alumnos por ser atendidos, le dolía la cabeza y empezaba a desesperarse, ya no quería estar ahí, pero a dónde más podría ir. Tal vez no era el lugar donde estaba la que la ponía ansiosa, sino el lugar donde debía llegar en un par de horas.

Finalmente en la cafetería, donde se aseguraba de comer lo suficiente, sus amigos llegaron y se sentaron con ella, quejándose de sus exámenes. John la miró como pidiendo que contara lo sucedido anteriormente en la puerta del baño de mujeres, pero acabó por entender que no diría nada y decidió imitarla, dejando que los demás hablen. Unos minutos después, su musculoso amigo sacó un llavero de su mochila e indicó la salida de la cafetería con la cabeza, en señal de que el momento de irse había llegado. Se despidieron de Alanis, le pidieron que se cuide al regresar a su apartamento por la falta de celular, un ¨nos vemos el lunes¨ y se marcharon, dejando a la chica con el foco prendido sobre su cabeza. Nadie habló de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, eso era bastante extraño, a sus amigos les encantaba hacerle bromas a ella para asustarla con los crímenes que acontecían de vez en cuando en la ciudad de Nueva York ¿esto era bueno o malo? Tal vez esta ocasión no lo hicieron por el mismo motivo que los llevó a pedirle que se cuidara, tal vez estaban tan preocupados por ella que no quisieron bromear al respecto, pero ¿y si la noticia nunca llegó a sus oídos? Qué pasaría si el sujeto era tan peligroso que otro tipo de organizaciones lo estaban buscando, si estaba metida en algo peor que ser víctima de un asesino. Las suposiciones que su cabeza empezaba a formular la estaban carcomiendo, revolviendo lo que acababa de comer, los nervios y el pánico empezaron a brotar de nuevo, era una jodida tortura mental.

Esperó aproximadamente cinco minutos y salió de la cafetería rumbo a la calle lo más deprisa que pudo.

"no quiero hacer esperar al señor ´odio a los lentos´ e incitarlo a iniciar mi búsqueda".

Bajó al subterráneo y abordó, tratando de distraer su mente con cualquier canción que se le ocurriera, con la gente a su alrededor, con los anuncios publicitarios y hasta con las luces parpadeantes del vagón. En cuestión de minutos llegaría a su edificio y entraría a su departamento para encontrarse con el horrible tipo que quiso olvidar todo el día y que le causaba escalofríos tan solo pensar en él.

Aun no se ponía el sol, pero la calle se encontraba la mitad de vacía de lo normal a estas horas, preocupándola. La gente no olvidaba la noche anterior. Se abrazó a si misma e intento componerse, disimular un poco más hasta llegar a su departamento, aunque era lo último que deseara, caminando y dudando en seguir de largo para correr y alejarse buscando donde esconderse, pero esa oportunidad se había esfumado cuando entró al edificio y pensó en los segundos que estuvo fuera sin pedir ayuda, sabiendo internamente que a la primera palabra que saliera de su boca sobre el caso sería atravesada por balas marcadas con un "te lo dije".

Agradeció no encontrarse con nadie en la entrada, el señor Richards siempre se sentaba a leer ahí pero hoy no era el caso, así que sin detenerse, subió las escaleras sosteniéndose de los pasamanos para ayudar a sus piernas que ya empezaban a temblar con cada escalón que sus pies pisaban, porque cada uno de ellos la conducían a él. El pasillo estaba solitario, frente a su apartamento vivía una joven algo mayor que ella y sólo se escuchaba su música electro por todo a su alrededor, pero que sabía, desaparecería de sus oídos al cruzar aquella puerta, que yacía cerrada frente a ella sin intenciones de abrirse por arte de magia. Sus manos perdieron color de inmediato, comenzaron a sudar frio y a temblar, pues disimular ya se tornaba imposible y resistirlo un minuto más sería peor que poner una araña en su boca, el llanto amenazaba con desbordar pero no lo haría ahí afuera parada cual árbol, y entre quedarse ahí aguantando la explosión o entrar y tirarse a su cama, respiró hondamente y giró la perilla dando un paso y luego otro dentro de su apartamento, solo para ser recibida con el sonido de un arma siendo cargada desde el fondo de la oscura sala, apuntando directo a su frente desde la distancia.

Soltó el aire casi ahogándose en medio de un ataque de hipo y llanto, gastando poco a poco el aire que luchaba por entrar a sus pulmones, temblando en la oscuridad que la abrazaba con insistencia sin querer soltarla. El sujeto que estaba sentado en el sillón de frente a la puerta y de espaldas a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas, mantenía su brazo arriba, apuntando con la pistola lista para matar, hasta que se percató de que la persona parada con la puerta semi-cerrada detrás, era la dueña de aquel lugar. Con fastidio se levantó, haciendo que una bola peluda saltara al suelo para alejarse de él, estando sus piernas libres para asegurar el arma, poniéndola de nuevo en su funda situada a su lado y acercarse a la chica, que lo miraba con terror y negaba con la cabeza fervientemente, acallando cualquier palabra en su garganta adolorida por el esfuerzo que le implicaba respirar en esos momentos.

-te dije que mostraras tu mochila al abrir la puerta…pude haberte matado por ese error…-susurró el asesino mirándola desde su altura, acorralándola con su brazo de metal que cerraba la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, a lado y muy cerca de su cabeza- y dejas la puerta abierta para que me maten a mí también –el tipo se tornó inquietamente serio para luego arrebatarle violentamente la mochila y aventarla fuera del alcance. Alanis entonces no se había dado cuenta por la oscuridad y la distancia, pero ahora que lo tenía así de cerca pudo notar algo que la alarmó más: el tipo solo tenía puesto un bóxer negro. Estaba a punto de caer presa en las garras de un colapso de miedo y nerviosismo, su mente ya ni siquiera maquinaba absolutamente nada que no fuera terror.

En más de una ocasión había tenido ataques de pánico que eran calmados con sedantes especiales hechos exclusivamente para él. Nunca en su vida, o lo que recordara de ella, había tenido que lidiar con el miedo de alguien más, pero no podía dejar que esa chica muriera asfixiada frente a él, pues no planeaba mantener escondido un cadáver que más temprano que tarde sería descubierto por sus amigos, que de seguro la buscarían por todos lados al dejar de ir a sus clases. Así que jaló de ella para llevarla a su habitación y sentarla de golpe en la cama mientras pensaba qué hacer para calmarla. Obviamente no iba a descargar en ella voltios de energía para borrar su mente, podría freírle los sesos en el intento de ponerle un cable en la cabeza, tampoco pensaba golpearla y arriesgarse a dejar marcas en su piel. Tal vez el agua pudiese ayudar, tal como le hicieran a él para que reaccionara ante sus inminentes convulsiones de miedo en el pasado.

De nuevo arrastró a la chica del brazo, esta vez hacia el baño, y de un solo movimiento la metió debajo de la regadera para abrir la llave de agua fría, dejándola ahí sólo para prender las luces del diminuto pedazo de espacio. Después la sostuvo de los hombros hasta que su respiración se hizo lenta y profunda y lo único que percibía era como sus labios temblaban de frío, al igual que su cuerpo entero, con su mirada fija y perdida en el suelo. Apartó el cabello de la chica que se le escurría por toda la cara y levantó con su mano metálica su rostro para verle a los ojos y analizarla.

-¿ya estas mejor? –preguntó serio, alzando una ceja como si de verdad se preocupase de oír una respuesta.

-n-no… te odio y…te-tengo frío –susurró con sus dientes castañeándole, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, bajando la mirada al suelo provocando que su cabello cubriera su cara otra vez.

El sujeto abrió la llave del agua caliente para regular la temperatura y la miró de pies a cabeza, su cabello aplastado y chorreando, su blusa pegada a sus hombros, pechos y estómago, sus pantalones amorfos y pesados. Sonrío de lado bufando por aquella respuesta, echándose a la pared a sus espaldas apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de verla en ese estado; temblando, mojada y más vulnerable de lo que ya era. Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente entre cerrando los ojos, al menos el ataque de nervios por la impresión de hace un rato había apaciguado en ella.

Tamborileó sus dedos en sus brazos aun cruzados como si acabase de descubrir un error -desde que llegué no te has duchado…

Alanis levantó el rostro mirando perpleja los ojos del sujeto, cada que vez que éste hacia una de esas observaciones le seguía una orden al respecto y si su inteligencia no le fallaba, lo que a continuación le pediría iba a ser mucho muy desagradable para ella.

-esto cuenta como baño…-dijo en voz baja sin siquiera moverse.

-no se ducha con ropa. Quítatela –su voz era ronca y casi parecía un murmuro siniestro que enseguida le erizó la piel a la chica-

El asesino ahora tenía un semblante serio y amenazador, como un tigre al asecho, semidesnudo enfrente de ella que sólo estaba ahí parada bajo el agua como flor siendo regada. Tragó grueso y a pesar de que ya no sentía frío caer por su cuerpo, diminutos temblores casi imperceptibles comenzaron a acompañarla al no poder ser capaz de salir corriendo, por sentirse tan pequeña y débil con los pies clavados al piso mojado. Al cabo de lo que fue un eterno minuto, el castaño rodó los ojos con enfado y se acercó a ella, quedando debajo del agua también, a una muy escaza distancia, casi restregando su tórax con la barbilla de Alanis, que el único movimiento que pudo efectuar fue el de su cabeza echándola hacia atrás para poder mirarle y negarle al mismo tiempo, temerosa y consiente que no habría escapatoria.

-¿no?... ¿sabes lo que me hacían cuando me negaba?

Y sin aviso alguno Alanis fue sacudida violentamente, sus brazos fueron alzados a la fuerza y por más que forcejeo fue inútil, el agua no ayudaba en su lucha y no pudo evitar que ese gorila le quitase toda prenda superior y empezara a desabotonar y a bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de separarse del sujeto empujándolo pero sin moverlo ni un milímetro. El asesino se estaba molestando aún más con tanto golpe que la chica trataba de darle, con la mano metálica agarró las muñecas de Alanis y las sostuvo por sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra terminaba de bajarle el pantalón hasta las rodillas y dejándola sólo con su panty.

-nadie se negaba ¿entiendes? Si no se cumplían las ordenes, se nos obligaba a cumplirlas. Sea. Como. Sea –entonces amarró sus manos que seguían intentando escapar con el brassiere que le había quitado y enganchó el tirante arriba en la regadera dejándola casi colgada.


	6. Siempre una mascota

**Esta historia contiene uno que otro desorden mental, tal vez algunos ya lo habrá notado o lo encuentren obvio, al final de todo se explicaran más, pero por lo pronto y antes de continuar, quiero dejar en claro eso para evitar confusiones.**

 **Créditos a marvel y sus respectivos personajes.**

 **Alanis y amigos son personajes originales. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia y nada aquí escrito representa a una persona real. No me hago responsable de malos entendidos relacionados a cualquier forma de pensar.**

-nadie se negaba ¿entiendes? Si no se cumplían las ordenes, se nos obligaba a cumplirlas sea como sea –entonces amarró sus manos que seguían intentando escapar con el brassiere que le había quitado y enganchó el tirante arriba en la regadera dejándola casi colgada.

El castaño tiró del cabello de Alanis bruscamente hacia atrás haciendo que su cabeza topara con la pared, la miró con furia mientras ella solo empezaba a llorar desesperadamente, con las lágrimas desapareciendo entre las gotas que aun escurrían por su rostro. El sujeto terminó de quitarle el pantalón de un solo movimiento, se levantó para poder encarar a la chica pero en vez de eso no pudo evitar mirar otras cosas, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo hombre y la situación le estaba despertando instintos que no recordaba haber tenido antes, aunque él mismo lo haya provocado. Pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica bajándola hasta las caderas, sintiendo la suave piel debajo del tacto para subirla poco a poco hasta rozar con sus dedos uno de los pezones de la brasileña que estaba completamente erecto, pero no pasó a más. Cerró sus ojos, rechazó con la cabeza y suspiró bastante aire, soltándolo poco a poco tratando de controlarse y no pensar que ahora ambos se encontraban semidesnudos y completamente empapados, pues entre sus piernas algo ya estaba de igual manera erecto.

La chica permanecía ahora en una especie de shock, miraba al techo con los ojos completamente abiertos y su respiración irregular subiendo y bajando su pecho, con las manos vueltas en un color blanco y azul que por supuesto el asesino notó. Negó de nuevo molesto y se pasó una mano por la frente para pasar sus cabellos hacia atrás, mirando los brazos y las muñecas de la chica amarrados con los nudos, creándole marcas rojas. Desató de mala gana aquellas ataduras, y tal acción hizo que la chica se fuera al suelo estrepitosamente, resbalando por el agua, golpeándose en varias partes del cuerpo, pero aún en shock.

El hombre apretaba los puños mirándola, tratando de no tomarla del cuello y azotarla contra la pared. Si no fuera por la estúpida preocupación de que los amigos de la brasileña descubrieran en su piel las marcas de violencia seguramente ya la habría golpeado hasta el desmayo, así que la dejó ahí esperando que no verla lo calmara. Se dirigió a la sala sentándose en el mismo mueble donde hace unos minutos estuvo, mojándolo todo ahora. Ahí podía vigilar las puertas de todo el apartamento simultáneamente.

Pasaron un par de horas, Alanis aún no salía del baño, el agua seguía cayendo y a él, aunque no tenía prisa, su constante impaciencia le estaba taladrando los pocos nervios que tenía. Volvió al baño solo para ver a la chica tirada en el piso bajo la regadera con los ojos perdidos en el vacío, semidesnuda aun, pálida y sin moverse. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y comprobó en su cuello que solo parecía muerta pero que no lo estaba para su suerte. La levantó, ella no reaccionaba, no protestaba, no ayudaba, no nada, y como pudo el asesino la volvió a amarrar a la regadera pues parecía que si la soltaba volvería a caer de bruces al suelo. Le quitó la única prenda que quedaba dejándola expuesta totalmente, algo pequeña a lado de él, que más calmado y por más extraño que parezca vertió sobre la cabeza de Alanis el shampoo que ahí encontrara, empezando a hacer espuma por el agua que aún caía, distribuyéndola por todo su cuerpo como quien baña a su perro, sin penas ni pudor. En la cabeza del asesino probablemente solo quería hacer cumplir una orden, y como había dicho, el que no quisiera cumplir se le obligaba a hacerlo sea como sea, así se le había enseñado, o al menos eso recordaba.

-es obvio que eres un mal soldado –el tipo empezó a hablar mientras recorría distraído aquel cuerpo –tampoco sabes obedecer… pero harás lo que yo diga. Si protestas te irá mal y si te niegas te irá peor –Alanis no prestaba mucha atención, su estado ahora le imposibilitaba comprender las palabras que el asesino inconscientemente repetía, los recuerdos de ser golpeado por quienes dijeron ser sus dueños –ahora me perteneces, tu cuerpo es mío y haré de él lo que yo quiera…-empezaba a molestarse, imágenes de él mismo siendo tocado por otras personas llegaban y se iban como flashazos en su mente, cuando en algún lugar olvidado del mundo entraba lleno de tierra y lo obligaban a ducharse frente a más de una persona que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que se colocaba las ropas que le daban y lo metían a una capsula donde el frío lo invadía, sin dar ninguna oportunidad de siquiera gritar. Volvería a salir y repetir todo de nuevo hasta que llegaba el inevitable tiempo cuando su mente colapsaba y le borraban aparentemente la memoria antes de que se confundiese e intentase escapar.

El agua borró rápidamente la espuma, el nudo fue desatado, antes de que la chica cayera el sujeto la tomó y la cargó, llevándola hasta su habitación y aventándola a la cama sin importarle si la lastimaba, si empapaba las sabanas o que ella estuviera desnuda.

Se tomó del cuello como si estuviera cansado, pasó la misma mano por su cara y respiró hondo sentándose a un lado, no sabía cuánto tiempo se tendría que quedar ahí, sabía que no pararían de buscarlo SHIELD y quien sabe cuántos más, la chica era terca pero no podía deshacerse de ella si no quería revelar donde estaba. Se agarró el puente de su nariz pensando, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, con trabajo tenía recuerdos de sí mismo, lo único que le servía de identificación era una estúpida placa militar con un nombre que al parecer y según los museos, le pertenecía, pero seguía perdido y por supuesto confundido y esta era la razón de su impaciencia además de su mal humor.

Por su parte, Alanis estaba en posición fetal, seguía con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Ahora solo sollozaba, hacia un buen rato que entendió por completo que no tendría oportunidad de escapar, que estaba bajo las ordenes de un asesino y que tarde o temprano moriría en sus manos. Qué tan tarde ocurriría dependía ahora de cumplir con lo que se le ordenara por mas malo o morboso que pudiera ser, como un esclavo o como una mascota. Se aferró a la sabana bajo de ella y se cubrió tratando de no dejar nada descubierto aunque ya todo había sido visto por él.

El sol empezaba a asomarse sin que Alanis se diera cuenta, bajo sus sabanas el tiempo se había congelado y su cuerpo era preso de aquello, temblando ocasionalmente. El asesino ya traía puesto sus pantalones y estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos como acostumbraba, así que la chica como pudo se levantó hacia sus cajones y trató de vestirse rápidamente, logrando ponerse su ropa interior y una sudadera hasta que escuchó un ruido detrás, unos pasos alejándose. Miró de soslayo y lo divisó dirigiéndose a la cocina, se apuró en vestirse y volvió a la cama. Era sábado y ya estaba jurando no salir de ahí hasta el lunes aunque eso significara no comer, pero el asesino tenía hambre. Después de parecer un arma mortal, debajo de todo eso había un ser humano, o eso creía. El hombre regresó cuando ella estaba acomodándose de nuevo bajo las sabanas sin lograrlo, pues éste ya las había jalado dejando a la chica con los ojos como plato, no olvidaría lo que pasó en la noche y eso empeoraba la situación en la que ella se encontraba; acostada, asustada e inmóvil. Fue levantada por la muñeca y antes de poder parpadear ya estaba siendo arrastrada hasta la cocina donde su cara fue a dar dentro del refrigerador y la pelvis del sujeto en su trasero.

-¿qué es lo que ves? –el sonido de esa voz raspó los oídos de Alanis provocando que se estremeciera. Estaba molesto.

La brasileña negó con la cabeza, en el refrigerador solo había cátsup, dos botellas de agua y una lata de refresco destapado que yacía ahí desde hace tres días. Si no fuera porque el tipo se había tragado toda la leche y comido todo el cereal Alanis hubiese tenido para comer el día anterior y desayunar este día tranquilamente ella sola. No era su maldita culpa no tener nada que ofrecerle a su huésped, le tocaba recoger el dinero que su familia le daba hasta el lunes, lo único que le quedaba monetariamente era exacto para que una persona viviera dos días y dos noches sola sin lujo alguno, aunque lo de los lujos nunca le importó, ya había pasado por cosas peores que el hambre antes, pero nunca peores que tener la cabeza metida en el refrigerador completamente inmovilizada por un brazo de metal.

-nada –murmuró la castaña con temor.

-¡qué es lo que ves! –esta vez la voz del gorila retumbó las paredes del aparato electrónico, su rostro estaba a un lado del de ella.

-¡nada, no veo nada! –una lagrima escapó de los ojos de aquella amenazando con convertirse en llanto pero, antes de que esto ocurriera él enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de la chica y tiró hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a sus pies aún con su cabeza presa del arma plateada.

-tu obligación ahora es darme de comer –la oración se cortaba en cada palabra siendo pronunciadas con detonante furia. Los ojos azules eran crueles, atravesaban la vida de Alanis que desde el suelo se sentía como quien espera el filo del yugo para separar su cabeza del cuerpo.

Y así del cabello, fue levantada con fuerza y empujada hasta la mesa donde a penas y pudo poner sus manos enfrente para detenerse y no golpearse, levantarse por completo y salir corriendo de la cocina hasta su habitación con el asesino caminando detrás de ella, quedándose parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras de entre sus cajones la joven buscaba el dinero que le quedaba y se colocaba unas sandalias. Al voltear hacia la salida su mirada se cruzó con la de él, congelándola al instante y provocando vuelcos en su estómago. El sujeto se acercó a ella lentamente hasta acabar a milímetros, de nuevo con su tórax desnudo rozando el mentón de la brasileña, la tomó del cuello con su mano de metal sin apretar, Alanis sollozaba y sus cejas dolían de tanto apretarlas por el miedo.

-shhh… -sus labios estaban tan cerca de los contrarios que pudo sentir como su aliento chocaba con ellos y sus ojos tan intensamente azules estaban clavados en los verdes de ella perforando su alma –saldrás y conseguirás alimento, no me importa qué –la punta de la nariz de él ahora recorrieron su mandíbula hasta llegar hasta su oreja donde le empezó a susurrar –si tardas más de treinta minutos iré a buscarte –la soltó y la volvió a mirar, "qué esperas" dio a entender, pues sin más la chica corrió hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió desapareciendo del apartamento, corriendo por el pasillo ignorando a todo aquel que se le atravesara en su camino hasta la puerta del edificio, casi tropezando con la polvorienta alfombra, pisando por fin las escaleras que daban a la calle.

Agitada como hacía tiempo no se sentía, se detuvo recargando sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de calmar su respiración y el mareo que repentinamente sintió, provocándole nauseas a pesar de no haber comido nada. A tres cuadras quedaba una tienda donde podría comprar lo necesario, pero todo se tendría que dividir a la mitad si es que el tipo planeaba compartir.

Caminaba a paso rápido y pensaba qué podría rendir para ambos; la comida rápida quedaba descartada, siempre te daban menos de lo que prometían sea comida china, pizza o hamburguesas, no duraría lo suficiente. Podría comprar comida congelada pero resultaba que necesitaría un buen microondas y el de su apartamento a duras penas calentaba su café. En lo que pensaba y trotaba llegó al expendio, entró y respiró profundo varias veces disimulando su estado. Tardaría más eligiendo las compras que caminando todo el recorrido de regreso.

Entre tanto, el soldado yacía recostado en la cama de la chica con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos y sus piernas colgando del borde, no había dormido bien desde su escape, y es que no podía hacerlo por más de veinte minutos sin reaccionar y darse cuenta que no se encontraba en alguna base secreta rodeado de gente examinándolo. Estaba frustrado, entre tantos recuerdos que lo hacían sufrir se colaban algunos que parecían no ser de él, que no cuadraban con su vida, contrastando armas con ferias, llantos con risas, enemigos con amigos, manchas con franjas y una guerra. El sujeto del puente que no lograba recordar del todo, algo le decía que lo conocía pero ni su nombre sabía, es más, ni el nombre de sus jefes supo nunca y ahora se escondía de todos ellos como una vil rata. No tenía ningún plan más que esperar lo suficiente y seguir escapando de quienes querían darle caza, ya sean rusos, alemanes, estadounidenses, de SHIELD, de HYDRA…no importaba si el mismo diablo lo estaba buscando, esa era la vida que tendría que vivir: esconderse, escapar, sobrevivir y volver a empezar. Y sobre la chica, bueno, lastima por ella, el color de su piel era algo que le atraía mucho visualmente y la suavidad que ésta tenía bajo su tacto era incomparable al igual que la extraña combinación que hacía con sus ojos oliva. Si, lastima por ella, pero nadie le aseguraba más el silencio que un muerto.

Al cabo de un rato un par de golpes sonaron desde la puerta los cuales hicieron que el asesino se levantara en un solo movimiento y se apresurara a colocarse detrás de ésta, esperando a cualquier cosa. Un murmuro fue lo que siguió antes de un par de golpes más. No era Alanis, ella no golpearía a su propia puerta esperando que se abriera desde adentro cuando se supone que no había nadie en el departamento en su ausencia. La puerta no tenía puesto ningún tipo de seguro, no era que él lo necesitara, pero eso le confirmaba que no se trataba de un asunto de llaves olvidadas. Alguien buscaba a la brasileña, el quién lo supo cuando poco a poco y con cautela observó a través del pequeño agujero que daba al pasillo, cual mostraba a tres jóvenes murmurando entre ellos y mirándose con extrañez los unos con los otros hasta que desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo hacia su izquierda, cambiando su semblante a uno de alivio y alegría.

Alanis se acercó a ellos y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, el asesino separó sus ojos de ésta y acercó la oreja a la puerta, muy pegada a ella con la intención de escuchar ahora exactamente lo que los cuatro decían.


	7. Mentirosa del año

**Si, lo sé, me he tardado más de un mes en subir capítulo.**

 **Pido disculpas, al principio era por deberes escolares pero después, al querer escribir, mi laptop no encendía y la última vez que había guardado el fanfic en mi memoria le faltaban más o menos cinco páginas. Decidí esperar a que la repararan para no modificar nada volviéndolo a escribir, pero hasta la fecha no nos han devuelto la máquina. Ahora por las mismas cuestiones escolares y al fin, me he comprado una nueva y, aunque aún tengo la esperanza de recuperar esas páginas, subo capitulo para ya no hacer esperar a los muchos o pocos lectores de esta insana y desconcertante historia.**

 **Gracias por la espera**

Al cabo de un rato un par de golpes sonaron desde la puerta los cuales hicieron que el asesino se levantara en un solo movimiento y se apresurara a colocarse detrás de ésta, esperando a cualquier cosa. Un murmuro fue lo que siguió antes de un par de golpes más. No era Alanis, ella no golpearía a su propia puerta esperando que se abriera desde adentro cuando se supone que no había nadie en el departamento en su ausencia. La puerta no tenía puesto ningún tipo de seguro, no era que él lo necesitara, pero eso le confirmaba que no se trataba de un asunto de llaves olvidadas. Alguien buscaba a la brasileña, el quién lo supo cuando poco a poco y con cautela observó a través del pequeño agujero que daba al pasillo, cual mostraba a tres jóvenes murmurando entre ellos y mirándose con extrañez los unos con los otros hasta que desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo hacia su izquierda, cambiando su semblante a uno de alivio y alegría.

Alanis se acercó a ellos y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, el asesino separó sus ojos de ésta y acercó la oreja a la puerta, muy pegada a ella con la intención de escuchar ahora exactamente lo que los cuatro decían.

-¿y cómo esperas que te llamemos si no tienes celular? ¡Por eso venimos a verte niña! –una voz femenina fue su primer sonido, le hablaba con confianza. "Entonces son éstos sus amigos…"

-nos preocupaba saber si llegaste bien anoche Ali –"auténtica preocupación", el asesino tenía la habilidad de detectar algunas emociones con sólo mirar los movimientos corporales de las personas, incluso con el tono de voz y sus reacciones. El chico que hablaba lo estaba, y mucho. Pero saberlo no significaba que le importaba ¿o sí?

-pues sí, llegué bien y aquí estoy…

-vamos a quedarnos todo el día aquí afuera o pasaremos? – "alegría y pereza" ésta persona estaba aliviado de saber sobre el estado de Alanis, pero no quería seguir ahí ni un segundo más.

-¿qué? Ah… lo siento es que…apenas hice algunas compras y…tengo todo desordenado no tengo ni donde sentarme…

-bueno pues deja las compras y vayamos a algún lugar – "desesperación" la chica al otro lado de la puerta, la del escandaloso cabello rosa se notaba de carácter fuerte.

-tengo que acomodar mi departamento, lo siento

-podemos ayudarte así terminas más rápido para después ir al…- éste chico seguía preocupado y eso para el castaño no era bueno.

-oh no, no cuenten conmigo yo apenas y limpio mi habita…

-¡cállate Leo! tú vives en una selva, maldición…

-en serio no tienen por qué hacerlo, además pensaba…estudiar después –un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios al recordar el anterior examen y el desastre que fue presentarlo, y aún le faltaban más.

-Ali, te va bien en los exámenes, relájate un poco y vayamos a algún lugar a divertirnos. ¿Haz desayunado ya? –ésta preocupación constante empezaba a calarle la conciencia, a joderle el ánimo y provocarle a golpear cosas.

-conozco una cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, hay una rockola conectada a las bocinas en todo el lugar y puede…-

-ya desayuné…lo siento…

Un silencio invadió a los cuatro jóvenes después de la interrupción. Kimmy sonrió de lado y bufó negando levemente cruzándose de brazos.

-si no quieres ir solo dilo… -era obvio que la peli rosa no creía en las palabras de Ali, desde el principio sospechaba.

-¡no, no es eso! Es solo que…-miró al suelo apretando los labios, John creía que el examen del día anterior la había afectado más de la cuenta y eso le daba la oportunidad de hacer que sus amigos se fueran sin sospechar nada más ni hacer que se enojaran con ella, después de todo no era totalmente una mentira – reprobaré una materia…no quiero reprobar otra…

-tu reprobaste…-no era una pregunta, más bien era la forma en que kimmy se repetía a si misma aquella noticia que en principio no se creyó – ¿fue por el maestro?

-no importa…está bien Ali, si quieres quedarte a estudiar no hay problema te entendemos – "comprensión…preocupación" casi se clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano por la forma en que John hablaba con la chica, tan sólo con su voz ya empezaba a hartarse.

-apenas acaben los exámenes promete que nos largamos a una buena fiesta ¡ya me hace falta!

-saben lo que pienso a cerca de salir tan tarde.

-pero yo te puedo traer de vuelta en mi carro – este otro tono presumido lo molestaba aún más, cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de dejar su puño en la puerta y seguir escuchando – si es para divertirnos hasta vengo a buscarte, si quieres.

-gracias, pero antes de hacer planes quisiera conseguir otro celular.

-entonces no habrá fiesta dentro de mucho tiempo –la voz de la otra chica detonaba tristeza fingida por demás, "desilusión".

-creo que no…bueno ustedes pueden ir sin mi…

-no es lo mismo sin ti Ali, a quien más puedo molestar mientras se pierde por el club –las risillas que causó esta voz eran sinceras, hasta la de la brasileña se oyó contenta.

-¡sólo pasó una vez! Y no me perdí…me dieron mal las indicaciones…-hablaba entre risas, por primera vez en esos dos días la escuchaba de esta manera.

-admítelo, no supiste seguirlas. Si no fuera por mí ese día hubieras acabado del otro lado de la ciudad –la preocupación se había ido de éste tono de voz, sea de quien sea.

-pero al menos encontré el nombre…no estaba tan perdida…

-perdida. Fin de la historia

Las risas siguieron un rato más y luego se detuvieron, los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron haciendo énfasis en las precauciones que debía tener Alanis mientras no tuviera celular. La perilla de la puerta giró, el castaño detrás se separó de ésta y se puso firme haciendo lugar para que la puerta abriera sin impedimento y la chica entrara con su sonrisa desapareciendo dolorosamente de su rostro, cerrando el apartamento con llave, apoyándose en la puerta y deslizándose hasta el suelo soltando las bolsas que traía para tapar su boca callando el llanto que sus ojos gritaban. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo, había rechazado de tantas maneras a sus amigos en menos de diez minutos para luego reír con ellos como si nada, una verdadera mierda. El sujeto se acercó a ella ignorándola por completo, jalando las bolsas y yéndose hacia la cocina sin ningún cuidado, con sus pasos casi creando terremotos en la mente de Alanis.

La chica tenía sus manos aferradas a su rostro, sus rodillas contraídas a su cuerpo tembloroso, el llanto silencioso que se juntaba en su garganta cerrando el paso del aire. Como pudo se levantó y corrió al baño doblándose sobre sí misma en el lavabo vomitando, era demasiado para ella, para cualquiera, en dos días sentir tantas cosas inútilmente, ni siquiera en su última relación sentimental sufrió tanto, contando los años que estuvo con una persona que al final demostró no apoyarla, decepcionando cualquier idea que tenía del amor, mandándolo todo al carajo. No, nunca nadie sentiría lo que ella, trataba de pensar en algo peor pero simplemente no podía, y no era que no existiera tal situación, es que su mente estaba en penumbras y su cuerpo en el frío suelo.

Su voz salió en un grito desesperado, asustado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente hacia el techo pálido y descolorido, su cabeza le dolía y había demasiado ruido dentro de ella, trató de levantarse de donde estaba para darse cuenta que estaba en su cama sin nadie a sus alrededores, sólo el olor a vomito que sintió enseguida subirle a la nariz provocándole de nuevo. Aguantando la respiración se dirigió rápidamente a sus cajones buscando alguna otra blusa para deshacerse de la que tenía, no pensaba quedarse todo el día en cama con una mancha recordándole qué tan asquerosa se había vuelto su vida.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que la brasileña jugueteó con sus sabanas entre sus pies, su tobillo tenía marcas rojas en forma de dedos que seguramente el grandulón le dejó sin darse cuenta al arrastrarla, pero ¿qué más daba si de todas formas iba a morir por sus manos? En cierto momento se carcajeaba y negaba con la cabeza, la situación ameritaba risas por lo patética de la misma. Sus pensamientos divagaban en todas direcciones, en todos sentidos, en todos los tiempos, en todas las formas que las cosas fueron, son y pudieron ser. Cada posibilidad causaba que su piel se erizara de forma violenta hasta en el más recóndito lugar del cuerpo y nada podía evitarlo. Tenía un proyecto que terminar y dos exámenes pendientes, tampoco era que no le preocupasen, pero no sabía si debía seguir esforzándose por obtener buenas notas, no iba a lograr ser alguien en la vida si no podía predecir si seguiría viva el día siguiente.

Pero el sábado pasó, casi después de media noche se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina sin ver a su querido huésped. Todo estaba fuera de su lugar, las bolsas que en la mañana trajera estaban desparramadas por toda la cocina, una botella de refresco con su contenido reducido casi a un tercio yacía destapada sobre la mesa y el empaque de pan blanco también abierto, con la ausencia de seis rebanadas y una a medio comer a un lado. Estaba indignada, pero qué podría hacer más que recoger todo y hacer como si no pasara nada. Tomó una rebanada de pan y una botella de agua del refrigerador, ése fue todo su alimento del día.

El castaño estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, donde ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre estar para vigilar, observando cómo Alanis pasaba de su cuarto a la cocina y de la cocina a su cuarto, de vez en cuando levantándose al baño y de regreso.

La mañana encontró a la chica en su cama dando vueltas sin querer levantarse, un día más de vida y no estaba segura de agradecer o maldecir. La cocina ya estaba con el mismo panorama que la noche anterior; un desastre, el castaño sentado a un lado de la mesa portando sólo su pantalón negro y la cadena militar colgando del cuello esperando a la chica con su rostro calmado.

La brasileña lo miró con miedo, tragó pesado y se dirigió a donde estaba su "desayuno", con movimientos torpes que hasta un ciego notaría.

-buenos días…

Detuvo todo en un pequeño salto involuntario, Alanis se quedó de piedra con las palabras dichas resonando en su mente y el pan reposando en sus frías manos. Le era imposible comprender esa pequeña frase soltarse de esa voz grave que llenaba su estómago de movimientos dolorosos, estaba confundida y con casi curiosidad lo miró, estaba ahí, casi radiante con el cabello enmarcando su rostro, por primera vez caía en cuenta de sus facciones, era muy atractivo…condenadamente atractivo, y con un demonio dentro por supuesto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente parecía otra persona.

-buenos…días –dijo dudosa, entre cerrando sus ojos sin terminar de creer lo que veía.

-hoy te levantaste más tarde, ¿dormiste bien?

Seguía perpleja con la boca abierta, apenas pudo negar con la cabeza lentamente hasta salir de su trance, parpadeando y frunciendo el entre cejo, tratando de adivinar si seguía despierta o estaba soñando todo, el tipo lucía de buen humor a pesar de no estar sonriendo y eso ya era demasiada fantasía, tal vez una broma para asustarla o un plan que tenía en mente que lo hacía ponerse así, como si pensara en alguna maldad. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al imaginar que ese domingo por la mañana fuera el día que el asesino le demostrara el por qué lo era, la rebanada de pan cayó en la mesa y a pesar de esto trató de disimular su miedo.

-oh, qué lástima, fue una noche tranquila… –ahora él hablaba mirando sus manos, la de metal y la normal – y gracias por el desayuno.

Los ojos de Alanis empezaron a lagrimear y uno de sus parpados sufría un pequeño tic, no sabía que rayos estaba pasando y mucho menos sabía qué hacer y eso la empezaba a enloquecer. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, pasó saliva por su tensa garganta y le respondió al castaño asintiendo con una sonrisa fingida sin mirarlo, sentía que si trataba de analizarlo un segundo más terminaría por esparcir materia gris por toda la cocina "¿y quién limpiaría el desastre?". Minutos pasaron en los que la brasileña preparara su desayuno y comiera antes de que el tipo chasqueara con fastidio la boca y de mala gana saliera de la cocina, lo que no mejoró la estupefacción de la chica para nada, ahora pensaba que además de asesino era un loco.

A eso de las once de la mañana la oji verde terminó de levantar y limpiar, sola y sin reclamos como siempre. Salió dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba su mochila y el sujeto aun sin camisa, mirándole atentamente desde el sillón con los dedos de las manos entrelazados, tal cual hiciera un supervisor. Alanis sacaba una libreta y un pequeño estuche donde estaban sus bolígrafos y otros materiales, una regla y colores, no le iba a alcanzar un día para acabar su proyecto, pero si lograba sobrevivir para el día siguiente no lo iba a hacer para que la sacaran del aula. Llevó todo a su habitación simulando que ahí no había nadie más contemplándola.

Todo el día y parte de las primeras horas del lunes se la pasó en su cama trazando y dibujando lo que ella llamaría la mansión de sus sueños:

Cada habitación ilustrada con los colores exactos y descritos a la perfección, cada mueble previamente investigado y diseñado personalmente para su comodidad, la geografía donde quisiera ubicarlo, el número de habitantes que podría albergar, el precio… todo lo que debía hacer una perfecta diseñadora de interiores. Era un proyecto inicial, apenas la punta del iceberg de lo que la escuela le prometía enseñarle y, sin embargo, suficiente para que le valiera el sesenta por ciento de su calificación final.

"odio a la profesora, odio la escuela, odio a este tipo, odio no haber traído mi mochila a la habitación"

Después de guardar todo para la mañana siguiente se metió al baño con intención de ducharse. Nunca se dio cuenta por el cansancio de en qué momento el castaño ya estaba apoyado en la pared detrás de ella, mientras ésta se limitaba a cerrar los ojos, dejando que el agua bajara por todo su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su huésped. Antes de siquiera advertirlo Alanis ya tenía en su cintura las manos del asesino, pegándola a él con rudeza, paseando su rostro entre los hombros y el cuello de la chica, olfateándola, probando la mezcla de agua y piel con la lengua.

Los ojos de la brasileña por poco se le salen de sus orbes, se aferraba a las losetas delante de ella ahogando los gritos que desgarraban su alma, sabía qué pasaría si alguien la escuchaba pedir auxilio. No habría quien la pudiese ayudar, todos morirían.

El miembro del castaño estaba siendo estrujado entre ambos, sentía su tamaño, su dureza, su temperatura y hasta sus ansias debajo de la única tela que los separaba. La joven se resistía y luchaba por apartarlo, tomaba sus muñecas con fuerza e intentaba zafarlas del agarre, pero era imposible, entre más se oponía más aumentaba el ímpetu. Totalmente perdida en su incapacidad de poder hacer algo, Alanis se rindió y gimoteó suplicas mientras él las ignoraba, llevando la mano a la boca de la chica, introduciendo el dedo medio y sacándolo lleno de saliva y dirigiéndolo ahora hacia el sexo de la castaña que de nueva cuenta intentaba soltarse con desesperación sabiendo lo que seguía.


	8. Tajante

**No tengo perdón de dios, siento la demora.**

El miembro del castaño estaba siendo estrujado entre ambos, sentía su tamaño, su dureza, su temperatura y hasta sus ansias debajo de la única tela que los separaba. La joven se resistía y luchaba por apartarlo, tomaba sus muñecas con fuerza e intentaba zafarlas del agarre, pero era imposible, entre más se oponía más aumentaba el ímpetu. Totalmente perdida en su incapacidad de poder hacer algo, Alanis se rindió y gimoteó suplicas mientras él las ignoraba, llevando la mano a la boca de la chica, introduciendo el dedo medio y sacándolo lleno de saliva y dirigiéndolo ahora hacia el sexo de la castaña que de nueva cuenta intentaba soltarse con desesperación sabiendo lo que seguía.

El sujeto se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, insertando el dedo antes humedecido en la brasileña, deleitándose con lo caliente, húmedo y tentador que se le antojaba aquella cavidad, lamiendo la piel que tenía a su alcance. Pero la chica empezaba a soltar un llanto que amenazaba con crecer y aumentar el volumen junto a jadeos que los interrumpían y en ese lugar no hallaba con qué callarla. Con desgana la soltó y la empujó, gruño como perro rabioso y la miró con furia.

-lárgate… -fue todo lo que dijo por encima de Alanis que resbalaba tratando de levantarse y marcharse a toda velocidad para llegar a su cama y esconderse debajo de las sabanas, como los niños pequeños al escuchar un ruido sospechoso en noche de relámpagos.

Esta niña ahora sabía que los monstros existen, que viven a nuestro alrededor.

Tampoco pudo dormir en lo que restaban de horas rumbo al amanecer, a lado de la cama dormía él, era demasiada la tortura, el peso que la situación ejercía sobre ella la aplastaba dejándola plana, paradójicamente liviana, frágil. Al tiempo que su asesino la hundía la obligaba a ser fuerte, era lunes y debía ir a la escuela…debía, pero le resultaba más provocadora la idea de correr hacia la cocina por un cuchillo y clavárselo en el pecho.

Sería una lástima quedarse a mitad del camino…

Antes de pasar por el marco de la puerta en la cocina, fue detenida con violencia por las caderas, siendo sujetada por las grandes manos del sujeto que enseguida la arrastraron de vuelta a la cama. Ella lo miraba esperando cualquier movimiento, en total shock. El tipo se dio media vuelta después de contemplarla unos segundos, desapareciendo un instante de la aún oscura habitación y regresando con algo en la mano que resplandecía como su brazo-arma con la poca luz que se colaba de la calle.

Era un cuchillo.

Alanis tragó grueso, el asesino se acercó a ella cual depredador a punto de matar de una sola mordida a su presa. Pero este animal iba a ser más lento.

-aléjate… -fue un susurro apenas perceptible de parte de la chica que retrocedía en la cama a siegas, siendo acorralada. Él ya estaba en la cama avanzando a gatas hacia ella, con la mirada amenazando su ser por completo. En las altas horas de la madrugada las siluetas se antojaban tan profundas que se confundían con el resto de la habitación entre difusos colores queriendo nacer. Ahí, un monstruo al asecho que empezaba a reírse siniestro, rebosando el límite de miedo que la chica tenía por la piel.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna la arrastró hacia él y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba sobre ella con el cuchillo en su cuello, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Cual fue la sorpresa de la brasileña al sentir presión en sus labios que se movían por acción del contrario. Había probado a su presa y le gustó el sabor, no permitiría que acabe tan pronto o que ella misma lo terminara.

El tipo se lamió los labios mirándola cual platillo exótico -no dejaré que mueras hoy…-su tono grave le heló los huesos y le erizaron todos los vellos de la piel. En efecto, no dejaría que ese sabor se le escapara tan rápido de las manos, pero eso no significaba que no jugaría con la muerte.

El utensilio la acarició del cuello al ombligo pasando en medio de sus pechos, seguía desnuda desde lo que pasó en el baño y se escondiera en sus sabanas, pero justo ahora no había nada que la protegiera de él ni del cuchillo que jugueteaba bajando y subiendo por su torso. Un solo forcejeo y se lo clavaría ¿no era eso lo que buscaba? ¿No era esa la razón por la cual se había levantado de la cama para correr y buscar la salida a todo ese tormento? Resulta que empezaba a dudar si realmente se atrevía a hacerlo, el filo se paseaba en ella mientras rogaba por su vida y se aferraba a él como si le quisiera transmitir lo que sentía y eso fuera a hacerle cambiar de opinión. La verdad era que entre más clavara sus uñas en sus brazos, más provocaba al asesino a continuar por donde le placiera.

Una serie de imágenes cruzaron por la cabeza del castaño, algo le decía que ese no era él; estaba junto a varios soldados, todos alrededor de una fogata riendo.

Con furia alzó el cuchillo, Alanis se atragantó con su propio grito sin dejar de verle, la presión se le disparó y estuvo a punto del desmayo esperando ser atravesada por aquella mano en lo alto que bajó con gran velocidad hacia ella y se clavó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, cortando un mechón de cabello.

Un crujido proveniente del cuello del tipo provocó un escalofrío en ella, podía jurar que se había puesto rojo. Después de varios segundos el sujeto trató de calmarse y se levantó, dejando en la cama a la oji verde que de nuevo era víctima de un ataque de temblores y empezaba a hiperventilar.

Todo el día en la escuela evitó cruzarse a sus amigos, su mente necesitaba descargar toda la mierda que estaba pasando y sabía que no iba a poder contenerse si abría la boca, además, lucía terrible, empezando por las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y sus constantes contracciones faciales que sugerían unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Después de entregar su proyecto su ánimo empeoró y con él, su estado físico. No pasó mucho tiempo desapercibido cuando uno de sus profesores le pidiera ir a la enfermería, lo cual no hizo.

En vez de eso salió de su escuela y una vez fuera echó a correr hacia ningún lugar hasta que sus lágrimas le hicieran tropezar con alguien y casi cayera al suelo. Cuando se levantó y limpió su rostro con la manga de su abrigo pudo notar la calle donde se encontraba con más detenimiento; había enormes edificios ejecutivos, de publicidad, tiendas de ropa y por supuesto, gente que parecía importante dentro de sus trajes.

Una mujer llamó su atención en la acera contraria, tez clara y cabello recogido perfectamente, saco azul casi en su totalidad al igual que la falda que le quedaba al cuerpo. Juraba haberla visto antes. En cuanto la mujer volteara en su dirección Alanis desvió la mirada rápidamente, buscando su bulto que seguía tirado para simular que nada malo pasaba y seguir caminando sin rumbo.

Después de haber continuado a paso lento entre las personas, se topó con un cajero automático recordándole el día que justo era y que por supuesto, necesitaba dinero. Su madre era puntual con el depósito, nunca se atrasaba y hasta ahora no había tenido ningún problema con aquel asunto ya que siempre trataba de ahorrar, hubiese o no motivo.

Un huésped mal humorado sonaba a motivo suficiente ahora.

A pesar de no conocer esas calles, decidió caminarlas un rato más, distraerse y mirar al montón de gente elegante que paseaba de un lado a otro, contemplar los autos y los tipos que los conducían, llegar a un parque y sentarse a llorar en silencio.

-disculpa… ¿estás bien?

Al alzar la vista pudo mirar a la mujer que antes trató de reconocer, era sumamente bella, su rostro sumergido en serenidad y preocupación, alta de ojos azules, una tableta resguardada entre su brazo y su pecho.

La brasileña se borró las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y descendió la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza delante de aquella persona –sí, bueno no… es complicado, yo…

\- ¿alguien te hizo daño? –la presencia de aquella joven mujer era firme, de no ser por su belleza podría jurar que era intimidante.

\- ¡no! Solo es… –instintivamente miró a su alrededor, la sensación de ser vigilada de repente la invadió y bajó su tono de voz -estoy teniendo problemas…-ahora jugueteaba con el borde de su ropa, nerviosa.

-oh, ya veo, deberías… –un sonido proveniente de la muñeca de la mujer le hizo mirar su "reloj" y dirigirse a este- estoy en camino Tony, llego en diez –otro sonido y luego volvió la mirada a la brasileña, sacando una pequeña tarjeta de su saco y entregándosela – ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero tengo que irme. En todo caso, si tu problema tiene algo que ver con los vengadores o con lo que pasara aquí hace un año… no dudes en llamarnos ¿sí?

Una sonrisa asomó por los labios de aquella como signo de despedida, deseándole suerte sin palabras, estremeciendo a Alanis el darse cuenta que necesitaba un gran esfuerzo devolverle el gesto que creyó necesario, al menos hasta que se volteara y dejara de verla.

"Fundación María Stark"*

Sólo eso decía la tarjeta, sin embargo, lo último que ella le dijera la dejó más perpleja. Había oído acerca de los sucesos en nueva York mucho antes de su llegada, el desastre que fue reparar los edificios y la estabilidad emocional de algunas personas, las clases atrasadas y retomadas por alumnos, que lo único bueno que vieron de todo fue la suspensión de labores, y el giro que tomara la sociedad ante la noticia de que los súper héroes existían y salieran a la luz. De ahí en fuera no sabía nada más. Tal vez aquella mujer trabajaba reparando esos daños emocionales que afectaran a algunos.

Se acercaba la hora en que debía regresar a su apartamento, el asesino le dio en la mañana treinta minutos para llegar luego de que saliera de clases. Según su horario, hacía quince minutos que debió salir de la escuela…de haberse quedado, claro.

Regañándose y maldiciendo por el descuido, después de entrada la noche y con cinco minutos antes del tiempo señalado, la joven se acercaba por fin a las escaleras de su edificio, cuando reconoció a Leo sentado ahí, con sus brazos recargados en sus piernas, completamente aburrido.

\- ¿Leo? ¿Qué haces aquí? –no pudo esconder su sorpresa, era totalmente inesperado ver a uno de sus amigos después de estar todo el día escondiéndose de ellos.

\- ¿y tú, donde te has metido? No te vimos en todo el día –el muchacho se levantó y se sacudió sin dejar de mirarle, su completa atención en ella-

\- ¿estás aquí porque te preocupaste?

-nos preocupaste a todos, kimmy pasó por tu salón y no te vio…John me pidió que viniera. Ellos siguen en clase.

-perdón, es solo…me sentí mal y decidí retirarme –se mordió el labio inferior esperando que su amigo no le reclamara, ya se sentía bastante mal por el simple hecho de mentir-

-está bien Ali, si tuvieras tu celular no nos habríamos preocupado tanto, a demás ya sabes cómo es John, no dejó que me fuera de aquí hasta saber de ti.

\- ¿eso hizo? -no era como si no supiera realmente como es su amigo, el problema es que justo ahora eso le incomodaba.

-si, después de decirle que no estabas en tu departamento, me dijo que te esperara.

\- ¿Qué? Espera tu… ¿subiste a mi departamento? Pero…-su corazón dio un vuelco, de repente empezaba a balbucear. Era imposible que siguiera vivo.

-luego de cinco minutos golpeando a la puerta bajé a esperarte aquí… ¿Ali? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida.

-si yo…necesito recostarme. Dile a los chicos que estoy bien, solo fue…la cabeza. No he dormido bien ¿sí? –sus manos sudaban, el tiempo corría. Necesitaba subir antes de que el tiempo se acabase.

-de hecho, luces mal. Sin ofender, pero ¿estás segura que nada más te pasa?

-muy segura, Leo. Gracias por preocuparse, la próxima vez trataré de avisar.

-pareces un poco apurada…pero está bien. Descansa Ali, nos vemos mañana, les diré a los chicos que estas bien –de su pantalón sacó sus llaves, se despidió de la brasileña y se marchó en busca de su auto.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, la chica subió a toda prisa las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo ignorando a sus vecinas que la saludaban como si nada pasara.

Antes de abrir la puerta su mochila resbaló por su brazo, cayendo al suelo y recordándole respirar, lo tomó en su mano y abrió muy despacio, asegurando la entrada del bulto a la habitación antes de ella, afinando su oído en espera de algún sonido que la alarmara, asomando su rostro para buscar al sujeto que debía estarla esperando, pero no lo encontró. Cruzó por completo y cerró la puerta tras de ella, seguía pendiente de cualquier cosa, mirando hacia la cocina y hacia su habitación, repasando cada esquina. Se sentía todo tan vacío. Algo se movió en el marco de la ventana, hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta que estaba abierta cuando divisó al gatito que recogiera hace unos días, entrando a su departamento como si ya fuese su propia casa. Con todo lo que había pasado, olvidó por completo al pequeño animal que, a diferencia de aquel día, ya no lucía tan indefenso, de hecho, ella seguía siendo la única que se sentía así.

Caminó dudosa en compañía del felino a la cocina, ahí no había nada más que una botella vacía tirada en el suelo. Su habitación seguía hecho un desastre, tal como recordaba dejarlo por la mañana. En el baño se sentía la humedad que deja una persona al ducharse, pero aparte de eso no había ninguna otra pista del asesino.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso se habría ido, dejándola por fin en paz? ¿Todo había acabado? Sentía extraño en su fuero interno, como si algo no encajara. De repente sintió miedo y desesperanza, temblores en sus extremidades y su rostro, su estómago revolviéndose y su cabeza dándole vueltas. No lo creía, él ya no estaba ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Por el momento llorar, aferrarse al gatito como si fuera una peluda respuesta a su no correspondido alivio.


	9. Cómplice

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso se habría ido, dejándola por fin en paz? ¿Todo había acabado? Sentía extraño en su fuero interno, como si algo no encajara. De repente sintió miedo y desesperanza, temblores en sus extremidades y su rostro, su estómago revolviéndose y su cabeza dándole vueltas. No lo creía, él ya no estaba ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Por el momento llorar, aferrarse al gatito como si fuera una peluda respuesta a su no correspondido alivio.

Después de tantas vueltas y forcejeo dentro de su conciencia, de agradecimientos, suplicas y reclamos a sus santos, Alanis se limpió el rostro y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente, refrescarse físicamente con agua helada para intentar despejar su mente, respirar como se debe de la libertad.

Iba a ser imposible sacarse todo lo que pasó esos días con solo un baño, estaba pensando hablar con un psicólogo antes de hablarlo con alguien más, sabía que tendría pesadillas por las noches, ya estaba sintiendo la presión de media humanidad sobre ella para denunciar al sujeto cuando contara lo que le pasó, podía oír a su madre obligarle a regresar a Brasil, en cierto sentido empezaba a considerarlo. A pesar de todos los cuidados y medidas preventivas que tenía, no pudo evitar que todo aquello le pasara.

Estaba completamente quieta, sentada en el borde de su cama con su mirada perdida en el suelo, el silencio taladrando sus huesos, esa calma que anhelaba y que sospechaba nunca vendría, como aquellos sueños donde corres sin alcanzar nada y sin avanzar, los traumas que sufriría en el futuro y que ya empezaba a nombrar.

El gato que para entonces estaba dormido a sus pies despertó, maulló y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, desapareciendo en la oscuridad para luego reaparecer en brazos del peor de sus desgracias.

-¿me extrañaste?

La chica se quedó sin aire, con la boca abierta mirándolo fijamente, cual aparición fantasmal se tratase. De nuevo los fastidiosos temblores, punzadas en su corazón, lagrimas derramándose sin tregua por sus mejillas, sollozando entre intentos fallidos de respirar y gritar.

-n-no…t-tu n-no… p-por qué…-movía su cabeza tratando de desaparecer aquella ilusión mientras su mandíbula se movía similar a cuando no se soporta el frío. Sentía que el alma la había abandonado, la muy desgraciada se dio a la fuga dejándola sin ningún soporte que le sirviera para seguir viva –esto no es real –sus manos se aferraban a su cabello y tiraba de ellos, negaba y se lastimaba sin importarle quedarse calva. Cerró sus ojos hasta ver chispazos de colores en el interior de sus parpados, había despertado de una pesadilla y no quería volver a ella.

-aquí estoy –una caricia en su rostro la inmovilizó, abrió los ojos solo para ver entre lágrimas, el enorme cuerpo del sujeto de cuclillas frente a ella. Él no dejaba de tocarle la mejilla con su pulgar, ahora podía sentir la mirada de aquel, examinándola. Por un momento el cerebro de Alanis dejó de funcionar al sentir los labios del asesino en su frente, quedándose ahí el momento suficiente para quitarle el aliento a la chica y volver a los temblores cuando el tipo se separara de ella –yo si te extrañé- dijo antes de levantarse para irse rumbo al baño.

La chica se tumbó en su cama a gritar la decepción, con la cara hundida en sus sabanas y el sonido de la regadera, afirmándole que aquello no fue una alucinación producto de sus temores, ese ardor en su frente diciéndole que no era ningún espíritu el que se le había aparecido para asustarla de esa manera, que resultaba menos espeluznante que todo lo que estaba pasando. Si antes creía que iba a quedar traumatizada, ahora no sabía qué le iba a suceder a su mente de seguir en la misma situación. Estaba peor que el primer día con él.

Por un corto instante había sentido alivio a pesar de seguir con las cadenas del miedo, un vacío insignificante que trató de pasar por alto al saberse libre tan fácilmente y que resultó en un punzocortante engaño, una vil broma de su actual cruel vida. Ya se había planteado la idea de seguir adelante a pesar de todo, tal cual era antes. Ahora no le quedaba de otra que continuar con la rutina que aquel sujeto le estaba imponiendo, el de obedecer todo lo que le ordenara, darle de comer cada que tuviera hambre, limpiar su desorden, ser vigilada hasta en el baño y simular que no existe en el mismo espacio, asistir al colegio con su maldita bendición, engañar a sus amigos y tratar de que todo aquello no afectara sus calificaciones, que por supuesto, no podrían importarle menos. Si, que fácil sonaba, al fin y al cabo nunca se libró, lo que dolía era la mera ilusión y desconcierto que la ausencia del asesino le provocaba.

Alanis estaba tan ensimismada en sus desaires que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que todo a su alrededor volvió a silenciarse, por lo cual su estómago dio un vuelco como si fuese un sexto sentido. Antes de poder incorporarse y averiguar que pasaba, el sujeto ya tenía sus manos apoyadas en la cama, una a cada lado de las piernas acarameladas de la brasileña, cara a cara con ella.

-hola –susurró muy quedo aquel, soltando un aliento casi embriagador, inundando las fosas nasales de Alanis.

La chica no podía más que mirarle con terror a los ojos, hipnotizada, sin la capacidad de moverse un milímetro y quedándose sin aire. Pasaron unos largos segundos así, estáticos a excepción de la casi imperceptible sonrisa que en el rostro del asesino se formaba, de nuevo dando la impresión de ser otra persona la que estaba con ella.

La piel de la oji verde se erizó al contacto con el metal rozando su muslo, abriendo los ojos tan grandes como se le permitía, empujando con miedo al asesino de sus hombros. El tipo continuaba tocándole, estaba segura que disfrutaba hacerlo y ver los gestos que le producía, cual depravado. La mano plateada dejó el lugar y subió al rostro, la contemplaba mientras las lágrimas se formaban sin derramarse, él las limpiaba antes de que cayeran, ladeando la cabeza como si pensara que aquello fuera un llanto de felicidad. Le acarició el cabello con una serenidad que resultaba imposible de asimilar, el característico tic en su ojo hacia presencia en ella y el asesino sonrió al notarlo. Si, maldita sea la hora, sonrió.

-eres una cosa muy curiosa – los vellos de la chica se volvieron a levantar inevitablemente, la voz que salía del sujeto era profunda. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y empuñar sus manos porque admitió inconsciente, que ese tono también era sensual- me gustan tus ojos…- el pulgar del castaño se posó un momento sobre el parpado que sufría normalmente el tic para luego acariciarle, dándole un ligero cosquilleo en las pestañas a Alanis.

-déjame…-como si de una mosca se tratase, quitó la mano ajena de su rostro, sin pensar en posibles consecuencias. Quería estar sola y ahora sentía que la estaba fastidiando a propósito, pero ese enojo no pasó a más que un par de lágrimas cuando volteara su rostro con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, tratando de contener su llanto- por un momento… por un momento creí que no volverías…

El hombre bufó divertido sin dejar de ver las expresiones de la chica atentamente – ¿cómo podría dejarte sola? A demás, no tengo a donde ir –su voz se oscureció con la última frase al punto de poder palparse una ligera tristeza, una verdad indiscutible que la chica no pudo dudar, la había dicho de la misma manera en la que una persona le cuenta sus problemas a un buen amigo, y pensar en eso le estremeció la boca del estómago.

-entonces ¿a dónde fuiste? –su curiosidad repentina no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderla con aquella pregunta, y es que a pesar de no querer seguir ahí tan cerca de él, de verdad había sentido la necesidad de hacerla, aunque haya sido con su tono de voz tan roto como la garganta le dejara hablar a través del nudo.

Antes de responder, el asesino de nuevo frotó su mano metálica por el cabello de la brasileña, pasándole algunos mechones hacia atrás, despejándole el rostro, sonriéndole melancólicamente –hay alguien que prometió ayudarme…

Alanis le miró confundida, su duda fue creciendo y no sabía el por qué. Cada vez que ella le contaba cualquier cosa para sacar plática, éste se limitaba a ignorarla, resultaba que en esta ocasión él era quien estaba empezando a contar algo que a su parecer, era muy importante y personal y que no veía hasta donde se abriría a decirle.

\- ¿ayudarte? ¿Con que? –sin evitarlo, en sus preguntas salieron a flote un tanto de preocupación ¿Un sujeto tan fuerte y perverso, qué clase de ayuda podría necesitar? Tal vez a encontrar un lugar mejor a donde ir y esconderse, esa era la única respuesta que se le formulara mientras el asesino se acercaba más a ella, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

-a buscar…-contestó en un susurro, solo audible por la cercanía tan apretada que él había hecho entre ellos y que no dejaba de formar. Jugueteaba con la mandíbula de la joven viendo alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios, seriamente y con los milímetros desapareciendo.

-¿a buscar? –hasta ahora ella se mantenía en su lugar, aquellos azules le tenían atrapada, tanto así, que hacía caso omiso a los latidos de advertencia que su corazón le daba, golpeteando contra su pecho, peleando por alejarse. Pero ella había cambiado lo que quería, que justo era lo contrario; estar ahí y escucharle -¿Qué estás buscando? –la chica también susurró, como si aquello fuera secreto, como si aquella pregunta estuviera bajo amenaza al igual que ella lo estaba. No percibió cuando el sujeto ya estaba casi encima, apoyando la mano de carne y su rodilla en la cama, acariciando con la de metal el cuello de la oji verde, respirando sobre sus labios, cada vez más cerca, inclinándose hacia delante y con Alanis resistiéndose a retroceder –dime…

-…a mi

El último aliento que ella diera fue borrado de sus labios al sentir los de él, tibios y húmedos que se movían lentamente al igual que el agarre en el cuello, ejerciendo presión para profundizar aquello. Alanis no se oponía, había algo que no le dejaba hacerlo, era como si al predecirlo se hubiese preparado para lo que pasara, sin tomarla por sorpresa.

El hecho de que el tipo se subiera por completo a la cama y los brazos de la chica se cansaran de ser el sostén de su cuerpo, la obligaron a inclinarse hacia atrás hasta recostarse, sin dejar de lado el contacto que llevaban y sin intenciones de hacerlo. Se estaba dejando llevar, olvidando todo. Había sentido una emoción extraña que le vinculaba a él, una mezcla de preocupación, curiosidad, empatía y tristeza, combinando la tensión que se lograba palpar minutos antes y de la que fue consiente justo ahora, esos ojos tan fríos que la congelaban y esos labios que la llamaban sin hablar. La estaba arrastrando a su locura.

Estuvo llorando por creerse libre, por pensar que no lo volvería a ver y que todo había acabado. El desasosiego la había invadido ahora, aquel llanto anterior había perdido razón de ser, transformándose, dudando de su origen. Tal vez no era felicidad lo que sentía al no verlo en su departamento, quizá las lágrimas se derramaron por no tenerle para decirle qué hacer, cómo proceder y actuar. Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde su llegada y la espera continua de una orden se convirtió en su primer pensamiento. Posiblemente aquello la estaba volviendo dependiente a él, pero pensándolo bien así fue desde el principio, pues su vida se vio subordinada con el mismo metal que ahora le tocaba.

El sujeto no se mostraba desesperado como siempre se le veía, de hecho todos sus movimientos eran lentos en las facciones de la chica, dibujando el contorno del cuello con los dedos plateados que comenzaban a sentirse tibios por la temperatura que tenían debajo. Sus labios se movían degustando los ajenos con brutal experiencia, intentando entrar por aquella cavidad tan tímida y caliente que soltaba suspiros esporádicamente.

Alanis luchaba en su interior, se gritaba que debía salir corriendo y huir, no continuar y alejarse, sin embargo ahí seguía sin reclamo alguno, como una tonta que se aferraba a los brazos de un asesino en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Al separarse por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos, la chica no pudo sostener aquello por mucho tiempo antes de querer levantarse, cosa que no logró porque al intentarlo, el castaño volvió a besarla, hundiéndola de nuevo en la cama y en su batalla campal entre seguir o intentar escapar.

Los besos bajaron por la faringe hasta las clavículas de la brasileña, provocándole pequeños jadeos que pretendía ocultar con su mano en la boca pero que de nada le servían. Él estaba subiéndole la blusa con intenciones de sacársela, pero de nuevo ella se incorporó negándole con la cabeza a lo que el tipo respondió con otro beso, procediendo para quitarle la prenda con la dificultad que ella resistiera al principio.

Cada vez que la joven trataba de levantarse al no querer continuar, el castaño le besaba, calmándola así por más difícil que pareciera, y es que algo había en él en aquel momento que le hacían ceder sin pelea física evidente, un bálsamo que la convencía de seguir hasta que ambos acabaran desnudos.

La brasileña de nuevo se incorporó en la cama, esta vez porque el asesino la tomara de las manos y las llevara detrás de su cuello, acomodándose en medio de sus piernas para levantarla sobre él. Sabía lo que venía, estaba temblando con la frente apoyada en la barbilla del castaño, completamente agitada, con la mirada perdida en los fuertes pectorales y abdomen del tipo hasta que vio su miembro, revolviéndosele el estómago y asustándose sin tiempo de reaccionar pues él ya la había tomado de los glúteos para levantarla y bajarla muy despacio para penetrarla.

Ella comenzó a tensarse al sentir la cabeza del pene en su entrada, abrazándose lo más fuerte que podía al cuello de aquel, empezando a soltar jadeos y sollozos por lo bajo, derramando pequeñas lágrimas sin poder creer todo eso, cómo pudo acabar en esa situación, aferrándose a él y arrepintiéndose mientras bajaba por el falo del asesino, grande y duro como no creía que fuera posible.

Los gruñidos que el hombre soltaba se asemejaban a los de un animal, la chica estaba demasiado tensa alrededor de él casi causándole dolor, pero no se detuvo, le gustaba. Al estar completamente adentro se quedó inmóvil, con las uñas de Alanis enterrándose en su cabello y espalada, provocándole más placer, girando su rostro para comenzar a lamerle el cuello a la chica, sacándole gemidos desesperados sin notar los gestos que ella hacía, apretando el agarre en sus muslos para levantarla de nuevo y bajarla, saboreándola.

-agh aagh! –la brasileña se ceñía a él como sea, el sudor en la espalda del sujeto hacia que sus uñas resbalasen provocándole marcas rojas por lo ancho. El dolor se le estaba convirtiendo en placer, por más que su mente lo negara su cuerpo reaccionaba, estaba completamente mojada, lubricando su zona y haciendo fácil cada embestida que le propiciaba el hombre con cada vez más rapidez.

Ambos estaban hirviendo, la chica podía sentir como se quemaba la piel que tenía contacto con la ajena, como si él fuese lava y ella un glaciar, derritiéndose con el fuego en el que el asesino se había convertido, arrasando con sus fuerzas y dejándole solo demencia al estar llorando y al mismo tiempo estarlo disfrutando tanto y de esa manera. Su rostro se había teñido de rojo, no dejaba de lamentarse ni de gemir, era insana la forma en que se sentía al morder el hombro ajeno para tratar de aguantar las sensaciones. Los músculos del asesino eran firmes y en ningún momento creyó poder hacerle daño por mucha fuerza que pusiera en su mandíbula. En cambio, él no dejaba de moverse, de chuparle cuanta piel estuviera en su camino, y eso, la estaba matando.

El castaño era tan fuerte que la levantaba sin mucho esfuerzo, el peso de la chica también le ayudaba pues a comparación de todo lo que cargó a lo largo de sus misiones, un cuerpo como la de aquella resultaba como el de una almohada de plumas, una almohada muy ruidosa. Sus brazos se marcaban cada que la levantaba, era imposible no fijarse porque el mal nacido se cargaba aquel cuerpo de dios griego, era un pensamiento que no salía ahora de su mente, aunque ya le había visto en ropa interior nunca se imaginó con aquel en ese estado, con su anatomía resaltándose, incitándole a tocar bajo la carga de su ya adolorida conciencia.

Después de un rato en esa posición la recostó para besarle con lujuria en la boca y envestirle más fuerte, tragándose los gritos de la brasileña con la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella, apretando sus caderas con la mano de metal y acelerando el ritmo hasta donde su miembro pudiera entrar.

Entonces la piel de la chica se erizó, sus pezones se pusieron duros y el tipo no pasó esto por alto. Bajó su boca por el cuello, dejándole un camino de saliva por donde pasara su lengua, recorriendo hasta uno de sus pechos que lamió para luego posar sus labios sobre el botón y antes de proseguir, le miró con deseo a los ojos, intimidándola. Alanis tenía sus dedos entre las sabanas, enterrándolos en ellas mientras le negaba algo con la cabeza, aunque no supiera exactamente qué. A estas alturas la línea entre pedirle que pare o que no se detenga se había esfumado, estaba a nada de llegar al punto máximo y a pesar de saber que se iba a sentir peor después de acabar, lo único que le importaba ahora era no quedarse así, con aquella mirada amenazándole de alguna maldad.

-… no…no pares…-fue la petición que faltaba para acabar de confirmar que todo se había ido muy a la mierda-

Acto seguido el asesino sacó la lengua sin dejar de verle con esa sonrisa que le congeló los nervios, estremeciéndola. Podría jurar que había sentido espasmos dentro de ella con solo ese gesto que se acercaba lentamente a su pezón, lamiéndole hasta que llegara, haciendo círculos, introduciéndolo a su boca para succionar y morderle, provocando un sonido de dolor por parte de ella. Fue entonces cuando el asesino apresuró sus movimientos, de nuevo gruñendo del placer, dejando marcas con sus dientes por todo el pecho de la chica, sumiendo su piel tan fuerte con su boca, sus manos estrujando sus costillas y su miembro entrando y saliendo ferozmente.

Faltaba poco, ella se estaba retorciendo del placer, su cuerpo sucumbía a las sensaciones sin poderlas controlar, mordiendo la mano de carne del sujeto para ocultar su grito con todas sus fuerzas como si de una mordaza se tratara. Si había llegado al orgasmo no pudo distinguirlo, el asesino seguía moviéndose dentro de ella y le era imposible seguir consiente. Otra corriente eléctrica le invadió la columna, otra fuerte sacudida acompañada de espasmos le hicieron llorar de nuevo, agitándose sin dejar de gritar.

Por fin el asesino salió de ella solo para correrse entre los dos, sin importarle en lo absoluto si manchaba la cama, simplemente sonrió de lado, agitado, dejando caer medio cuerpo sobre ella que seguía sintiendo los efectos del clímax en su interior, empezando a sentir asco de sí misma.

Las lágrimas se derramaban a cada lado de sus ojos con más soltura, una vez pasado las contracciones en su vientre lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era su llanto.

Se sentía de lo peor, no cabía en ninguna categoría de la lógica todo lo que acababa de hacer, nada de lo que había pasado pudo ser evitado y lo sabía, pero no luchar por ello y por el contrario disfrutarlo, eso le estaba calando su pesar. Rogar por acabar, abrazarse a él, mirar su cuerpo con deseo, gozar al morder sus músculos y no pedir auxilio ¿en que la convertían? Solo había una palabra en su mente, se estaba describiendo tan horriblemente a ella misma que en su vida volvería a verse de la misma manera.


	10. James

El frío le hizo consiente de su desnudez, no era como si lo hubiese olvidado, era obvio que no, pero por más que deseara no moverse y fingir estar muerta, tarde o temprano tendría que salir al menos para limpiarse el semen que yacía helado sobre su abdomen, tan asqueroso como se oía. Se removió sin importarle que el castaño estuviera aún sobre ella, empujándole como pudo para levantarse intentando no mirarse a sí misma ni mirarlo a él, pero de un momento a otro no pudo evitar lo último. De soslayó lo divisó ahí echado, se había quedado dormido boca abajo cual oso hibernando, enorme y desnudo.

El estómago de Alanis dio un vuelco, sus labios temblaban y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza presas del más grande remordimiento que alguna vez haya sentido.

"ojalá tuviera un bate…así te lo metería por el culo…" y sin dejar su coraje hacia él se dirigió al baño.

No prendió las luces, de hecho, lo único que hizo fue abrir la primera llave que su mano tocó para colocarse debajo del agua, sin fijarse si estaba caliente o fría porque, de todos modos, lo que en su conciencia se había manchado nada lo limpiaría. El odio que sentía era tanto que empezaba a acumularse en sus ojos, era como si aquel sentimiento quisiese salir de una u otra forma, en su cuerpo tembloroso como ya era costumbre, esta vez temiendo explotar.

No había persona más imbécil que ella, eso lo podía jurar. Se dejó llevar por un estúpido momento que seguramente fue falso, un anzuelo para que el tipo consiguiera tener sexo fácilmente y que ella le dio. Pero a pesar que aquel hecho dolía, no podía competir contra lo que no quería admitir, lo que su corazón le pedía callar, aunque su alma no dejara de regresarle a la mente que aquello era verdad: le había gustado.

-no, no, no, no… ¿por qué?... no, no, ¡no!…

Negó tantas veces hasta que se mareó y llegó al suelo, quedándose de rodillas y tapando su cara con las manos por la vergüenza. Lo sabía, Alanis sabía que era un error, lo supo desde el primer instante y no hizo mucho por detenerlo, si al menos hubiese gritado por ayuda o luchado por escapar, estuviera ahora mismo llorando por una violación y no por haber tenido relaciones con el mismo sujeto que la tenía amenazada de muerte en su propio departamento. Pero ¿realmente hubiese deseado haber sido violada? Quien en su sano juicio desearía eso, ¿no era mejor haberlo disfrutado que poder haber sido golpeada en el forcejeo? ¿Podía mentirse asegurando que solo se resignó? ¿Fue así realmente?

La distorsión de sus pensamientos la estaban hundiendo cada vez más en un inexplicable maremoto de tonalidades dolorosas. No paró de halarse el cabello y enterrar sus uñas en su cabeza hasta que el agua se tornó insoportablemente helada y tuviera que tantear la llave para cerrarla.

Un sonido tintineó contra las losetas del baño, volvió a pasar su mano a través de la pared en aquella oscuridad húmeda, tocando la llave y moviendo accidentalmente en su paso un objeto que colgaba de ahí, reproduciendo el mismo sonido. Cerró el agua sin levantarse, aun sin ver nada tomó el objeto y lo quitó de su lugar para palparlo mejor; era una cadena de pequeñas bolitas que tenían un dije plano colgando, ambos aparentemente de metal. Siendo más minuciosa percibió relieves en el dije que ahora ya no le parecía tan plano. No era de ella, no lo reconocía de ningún lado, entonces y por lógica debía pertenecerle a él y esos relieves no podían ser otra cosa que letras.

"Es una maldita identificación"

Se sostuvo de la llave para levantarse y buscar el interruptor de luz, prendiéndola y causándose dolor en los ojos por el repentino cambio, parpadeando un par de veces logrando ver con claridad.

"BUCHANAN BARNES JAMES

SERGEANT

Ser. No. 32557038

107TH

U.S.A.

C¨

-pero que mierda… ¿sargento? Este sujeto es…era sargento…pero…

¿Y eso que significaba ahora?...

Ahora, Alanis sabía más de él, un nombre y un rango con el cual asociarlo si resultaba ser de su propiedad porque claro, ya no cabía en su cabeza otra cosa que no sea duda e incertidumbre, por obvio que la situación pareciera, ahora no creería nada del todo. Bufó burlándose de ella misma, negó y colocó la placa en el lugar donde la encontró, repitiéndose mentalmente aquel nombre para no olvidarlo.

Respiró un poco más tranquila, cogió una toalla y prosiguió a secarse y vestirse ahí mismo, cansada de llorar. Solo deseaba tumbarse y despertar en el más allá, probablemente en el infierno por lo que había hecho con James, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-sí, claro. Tienes cara de James…- él seguía echado en la cama, en la misma posición que lo dejara al irse, dormido al fin con los ojos cerrados- disfruta de tu sueño, imbécil…- dio media vuelta y se dirigió al sofá, acomodándose en posición fetal, obligándose a cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta el amanecer.

Pero por supuesto, aunque los cerrara con toda la disposición del mundo, hoy no dormiría.

¿Tenía algo pendiente para la escuela? Que importa, tampoco haría por cumplir, su mente simplemente no le permitiría concentrarse lo suficiente como para hacer una sola línea, una sola letra, un solo punto. Imaginarse con un lápiz en la mano era verse a sí misma clavándoselo en el pecho.

Las primeras horas del amanecer se colaban por la ventana, una sombra paseó frente a los parpados de la chica, silenciosa y pesada. Entre abrió sus ojos cuando la puerta del baño ya había dejado pasar a alguien para luego, casi instantáneamente, escuchar el agua caer. Con cuidado se levantó del sofá y caminó descalza para asomarse por la puerta semi abierta y observar a aquel hombre que se mantenía quieto bajo la regadera, de espaldas a ella, observando sus manos.

"No entiendo como sigo viva"

Aquel pensamiento no surgió como todos los que últimamente tenía, del miedo y la inseguridad de dar un paso en falso, no. Surgió por observar más de la cuenta el cuerpo de James, de la cabeza a los pies; su cabello castaño y desarreglado, sus anchos hombros, su espalda bien formada, su brazo metálico idéntico en tamaño al otro de carne y hueso, ambos listos para matar, grandes y hermosos, su cintura y sus caderas rodeadas de curvas perfectas, su trasero en perfecta armonía con sus piernas largas y fuertes, su piel marcada con rasguños esparcidos por todas partes. Ahora observó sus propias manos, en sus uñas estaba la evidencia de que esas heridas las había hecho ella. Se estremeció. Negó levemente alejando más de esos pensamientos y se alejó del lugar así como llegó.

Su cama estaba desordenada, obviamente. Sacó la sábana que la cubría y la tiró como si estuviese contaminada.

-tengo hambre

En la labor estaba de colocar las almohadas en su lugar cuando el castaño hablase detrás de ella. Al girar su rostro para verle, enseguida lo regresó, nerviosa. El asesino seguía desnudo y se acercaba peligrosamente.

-i-iré enseguida por comida…

Se incorporó a un lado de la cama y sin mirarle, caminó alrededor de ésta, esquivándolo.

¿Por qué mierda no se ponía algo de ropa? Bastante tenía ya con los recuerdos más que frescos de esa misma noche, tenerlo detrás de esa manera le aceleraba el corazón, ponía sus manos a sudar. El mismo temor de sufrir por lo que sea que fuera capaz de hacerle.

\- ¿por qué no me miras?

\- ¿q-que? –negó sin saber que decir, le parecía obvia la respuesta, pero por algún motivo no quería decirlo. ¿Esa iba a ser acaso la típica escena donde él le dice a ella "ya me viste desnudo, no tengas pena"? ¡Eso no era pena por el amor de Dios! ¿o sí? –solo…no quiero verte…

\- ¿y por qué me observabas en el baño? –Su voz era tranquila y profunda, fue la pregunta la que petrificó a la brasileña-

-yo no…yo…-la había descubierto, no entendía como, pero lo sabía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus mejillas de pronto ardieron de vergüenza. Él no podía ver su rostro, pero, aun así, ella se cubrió con sus manos.

Llegó por detrás, tan sigiloso que lo único que ella pudo sentir antes de reaccionar fueron las grandes manos de James sobre las de ella, bajándolas. En su cuello ya se encontraba el aliento de él, erizándole, asustándole.

-tengo hambre…-volvió a decir, susurrando esta vez- no me conviertas en caníbal…

Tragó grueso, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, su respiración se detuvo unos segundos y sintió su cuerpo de gelatina rodeada por los brazos ajenos. ¿Cómo debía tomarse aquella última frase? ¿Fue amenaza o alguna especie de insinuación sexual por haberle visto mientras se bañaba? Si uno era peor que otro simplemente no quiso averiguarlo, pero su mente empezaba a hacerse ideas. Lo mejor sería darse prisa, claro, en cuanto decidiera soltarla y dejar de olfatearla como si de un platillo se tratara.


	11. Bucky

Un golpe.

-¡no me hagas nada!

Risas alrededor.

-puede seguir durmiendo fuera de mi clase si gusta, "Miss Brasil"

-no… ya estoy despierta…-su corazón aun latía rápido. El profesor que en ese momento impartía la materia rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta caminando a la pizarra.

-como decía: aquellas personas que no promediaron tendrán que presentarse el próximo lunes por su segunda prueba –ahora escribía con letra grande "fecha única" mientras seguía hablando- aquel que no llegue re cursará la materia el próximo semestre… ¿oyó bien? –sus ojos se posaron directamente hacia Alanis, prueba directa de su reprobatoria nota, además del odio que su maestro le demostraba por haberse quedado dormida y por…cualquier cosa que ella hiciese.

-si profesor…-"si pudiera contratar a cierto asesino…" una sonrisa ladina y un pequeño timbre fuera del aula.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y sin más, salieron. Era hora del almuerzo, sus ojos deseaban cerrarse aun cuando seguía caminando rumbo al sanitario, buscando una manera de aparentar estar despierta y no pensar en lo que había pasado ese mismo día en la madrugada. Los reclamos y preguntas a sí misma no se despedían de ella, por el contrario, se multiplicaban sin importar cuanto tratase de poner atención en las últimas indicaciones del curso. Solo le quedaba un examen por presentar, el proyecto que debía entregar el día anterior, con todo y ruegos, pudo ser recibido para su calificación final. Hasta el momento, solo debía una materia. No todo estaba perdido "¡yey, hurra, No moriré con malas notas!"

-¿a dónde fuiste y por qué no me invitaste?

-¿disculpa?...oh, Kimmy, me asustaste.

-te ves fatal, parece que te desvelaste en medio de una gran fiesta.

-no, todo lo contrario –se frotó los ojos y se negó a pensar en sus actos, echando un suspiro y tomando su mochila para salir del tocador con su amiga a la par- tengo que venir la siguiente semana a presentar mi segunda oportunidad.

-vaya, entonces si reprobaste… no me la creí al principio. Ese profesor se trae algo contra ti…

-sí, y ahora no dejará de joderme. Espero librarme de él el próximo semestre –no era exactamente del profesor de quien se quería librar, a comparación de James, se quedaba como un papel en sus zapatos.

Llegaron al patio donde se sentaron en el pasto, un buen lugar para comer, o al menos eso sentían ellos de vez en cuando. John llegaba a paso rápido viendo hacia la brasileña, su rostro daba señas de preocupación. Al llegar casi se le tira encima a la chica.

-¿por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías mal? Estábamos preocupados, no te vimos en todo el día. Kimmy ¿ya le dijiste algo al respecto?

-no soy su madre –la peli rosa alzó los hombros despreocupadamente, sacando de su mochila una cajita con sus alimentos y una cajetilla de cigarros- a demás estábamos en clases, tonto.

-aun así…- se acomodó en el suelo ante la mirada perpleja de la castaña, nunca le había visto tan preocupado- sería más fácil si tuvieses un celular ¿verdad?

-s-si…eso le dije a Leo ayer cuando…cuando le pediste que vaya a mi edificio…

-disculpa Ali es que…

-¡hey chicos! –en ese justo instante, cuando la peli rosa alzaba la ceja mirando a John, el atlético cuarto amigo les llamó la atención, imitándolos, sentándose para cerrar el círculo, casi recostado en el pasto- Ali…te ves peor que ayer.

-gracias Leo, tu si sabes cómo subir el ánimo.

-no dirás lo mismo cuando te entregue algo…

Todos se miraron con complicidad, Alanis los vio pidiendo respuestas en sus rostros. Leo removía su mano dentro de su mochila hasta encontrar lo que buscaba bajo las risitas de Kimmy. John le daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa mientras se le marcaban un par de hoyuelos evidenciando lo apretadas que estaban sus mejillas.

\- ¿y ahora que pasa?

Leo había sacado un cable y un teléfono móvil, se lo extendía a la brasileña sin dejar de sonreír, esperando alguna reacción.

-la navidad se adelantó para ti, tonta.

\- ¿qué es esto? -extendía las manos para recibir su regalo anticipado.

-es un celular, sirve para comunic…

\- ¡eso ya lo sé! Pregunto el por qué me das uno.

-Ali, ayer nos preocupaste cuando desapareciste casi todo el día -John hablaba con paciencia bajo el humo que exhalaba la peli rosa después de una calada a su cigarrillo- en esta ciudad no puedes ir por ahí sin uno.

-pero no tenían…

-tonterías, calla y préndelo que sé que quieres, no es último modelo ni nada, pero creo que es mejor que el que tenías -otra bola de humo asomó los labios de su amiga con un guiño en el ojo derecho.

-no sé qué decir…

-no digas nada, no hace falta -sacaba una bolsita de dulces del mismo lugar donde trajera el móvil, una lata de soda y una cajetilla de cigarros- agréganos a tus contactos y los detectará instantáneamente como favoritos, tiene aplicaciones por defecto que te servirán para comunicarte con nosotros, así a la próxima no habrá escusa cuando se te ocurra irte.

Era cierto, ahora no tenía cómo explicar el hecho de sus ausencias y sus escapadas, se le acababan las mentiras y en su apartamento tendría que ser más cuidadosa de no ser descubierta usando su nuevo celular.

El tiempo que le quedó en el patio se dedicó a inventar síntomas para sus evidentes signos; sus ojeras, su palidez, su nerviosismo. Después solo se dedicó a configurar su móvil y agregarse a una cuenta wifi. Automáticamente el dispositivo la llevó a la sección de búsqueda en el navegador y un foco se prendió sobre ella, que no había olvidado el nombre de su inquilino, ingresándolo en la pantalla y acceder.

"Santa mierda…no puede ser él"

Miles de referencias y páginas, información destacada e imágenes. Todo de una época pasada. Lo involucraban a la segunda guerra mundial junto al capitán américa contra HYDRA, dentro de los comandos aulladores y del ejército, todo como sargento bajo el mismo nombre que estaba grabado en la placa.

"Su nieto. Si. Debe ser su familiar"

Buscaba explicaciones para todo aquello, pero la única diferencia entre las fotos existentes y el asesino era la longitud del cabello y el brazo de metal.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, a pesar de estar en su aula casi juraba que todos a su alrededor habían sentido aquella ráfaga de viento, de no ser porque ninguna ráfaga había ocasionado que su piel se erizara, sino el hecho de que tal vez encontrara la cosa más enigmática y perturbadora de su vida.

Y si toda esa información de él era cierta y que estuvo junto a uno de los mayores vengadores, eso significaba que debía haber al menos alguien que supiera alguna versión de lo que había sucedido con él al final, aparte del "desaparecido en combate" que se leía en todas las páginas. Respiró tratando de despejarse guardando el celular, girando para ver a su compañero de a lado y llamando su atención sin disimulo.

-hey ¿sabes quién es James "Bucky" Barnes?

-Bucky, hablas del compañero del capitán américa, por supuesto, todo mundo lo conoce. Nos enseñan sobre él en el nivel básico escolar.

\- ¿todo mundo lo conoce? -y ahora resultaba que formaba parte de los libros de historia que les leen a los niños. Si Alanis se ponía a pensar mejor no sonaba tan loco, todo lo que pudo leer apuntaba lo suficiente para darle esa importancia- ¿Qué sucedió con él?

-bueno, según nos enseñan, él murió al caer de un tren cuando luchaba contra el enemigo. Luego está la versión de que desapareció. Algunos dicen que lo encontraron junto al cuerpo congelado del capitán Rogers, otros simplemente dicen que nunca lo encontraron, es una de esas cosas que nadie sabe concretamente.

-¿y el capitán américa? Dijiste que estaba congelado

-si ¿no lo sabes? Hace poco se dio a conocer que es él, el original. Que sea lo que sea que lo hace fuerte también le ayudó a sobrevivir del frío.

-vaya…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando regresó a su posición anterior bajo la mirada curiosa de su compañero.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Leo se ofreció a llevar a la brasileña, la cual aceptó sin decirle dos veces. Estaba sumida en una increíble seriedad, su amigo empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo al recibir mono silabas y sonidos cuando le preguntaba sobre cualquier tema para platicar. Sin éxito alguno se dispuso a poner música en su estéreo hasta llegar al edificio donde ella vivía. Con un gesto y una forzada sonrisa, la chica se despidió y subió distraída a su departamento.

James se encontraba sentado a un lado de la ventana, tenía los pantalones y su camisa puesta, el gato en su regazo y el anterior móvil de Alanis en su mano, con la pantalla brillando en su cara. Ella negó y por un momento se alivió de tener ahora otro. Los contactos los recuperaría poco a poco, en cuanto pudiera tomar el que tenía el asesino mandaría una copia a su correo, solo eso le interesaba. Pasó de largo a su habitación, se cambió y luego se dirigió a la cocina a inspeccionar si quedaba algo de lo que había comprado en la mañana, cuando temió ser víctima de canibalismo. Por suerte aún quedaba una botella de soda y una de agua sin abrir en el refrigerador, la botella de mermelada estaba a la mitad y el empaque de pan tostado extra que guardó dentro del micro hondas seguía sin ser descubierto, no había sido un mal día después de todo.

El felino se subió de un momento a otro en la mesa, como señal de que el sujeto venía también tras de él. Se tensó e intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, mirando solo su rebanada de pan y concentrándose en las mordidas que daba. Un segundo después él ya estaba sentado a su lado.

-este aparato se apaga cada que lo prendo -dijo con voz calmada y profunda. Alanis miró de reojo cómo el dispositivo parpadeó por última vez en la mano metálica.

-se descargó…

-no entiendo.

Y no mentía, su mirada pesaba con la duda, aunque no quisiese verlo tuvo que hacerlo, creyó que era una broma, pero bajo esos ojos no había ni pizca de ironía, por más que buscase, así que tragó lo que le faltaba, dio un sorbo de su soda y respiró profundamente.

-ya no tiene batería, es normal después de varios días sin usarse.

-cámbiasela -su orden no sonaba como tal, de hecho, era más como un pedido.

-no se cambian -en vez de eso, la voz de ella era débil, en espera de algún grito tal vez.

\- ¿entonces esto ya no sirve?

-si sirve, solo debes cargarlo para que encienda de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo hago eso? -asentó el celular en la mesa y lo contempló.

-necesitas el cargador - La escena era algo extraña para cualquiera, la chica nunca imaginó que debía enseñarle a alguien cómo cargar un móvil y mucho menos a un súper asesino que debía saber al menos lo básico de tecnología.

\- ¿tú tienes uno?

-sí, está conectado en mi habitación…

Lo siguiente que supo era cómo se sentía ser tomada de la mano por James y caminar a rastras a través del departamento, llegando al medio de su cuarto.

-bien ¿Dónde está ese cargador?

-por ahí -seguían sus dedos dentro de la mano de él cuando quiso levantarlos y apuntar el lugar- debes conectarlo.

\- ¿es ese cable? -era como si ella pensara escaparse, seguro eso pensaba el asesino puesto que no la soltaba. Caminaron juntos hasta la pared donde sostuvo la conexión, analizando la forma y buscando en el celular un agujero del mismo tamaño, encontrándolo y metiéndolo para embonar a la perfección. Unos segundos después el móvil encendió, James lo desconectó y con una alerta éste volvió a apagarse.

-tienes que dejarlo cargar un rato si no quieres que te pase eso…- con un gesto entre aburrido y enojado, el asesino la fulminó con la mirada- ¡o puedes quedarte aquí mientras se carga! -se apresuró a decir.

Las próximas horas de la noche él no dejó que ella se fuera de su lado mientras el proceso de carga se completaba, sentados bajo el enchufe. Alanis lo observaba con curiosidad, el touch de la pantalla casi sumiéndose por el peso que el castaño ponía en sus dedos cuando quería seleccionar lo que sea, explorando y descubriendo por todos los archivos que la chica no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento. Parecía un milagro que el celular funcionara después de todo ese tiempo con él.

Por ratos le preguntaba cosas sobre "cómo comunicarse con otros dispositivos dentro de la misma señal" o "por qué vibraba y aparecía un signo en la pantalla sin que lo quisiera", su manera de hablar con respecto al teléfono era como oír a un abuelo. En sus tiempos en silencio mientras le veía fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua, se cuestionaba si de verdad se trataba del James que todos conocían, se moría por saber cómo sería eso posible, si hubiera la casualidad de tener en sus narices a un súper soldado al igual que el capitán américa. Después se negaba a la idea, pero de nuevo caía en la evidencia de la placa de metal. No había razones para tenerla en su poder y pensar en un impostor ¿o sí? Empezaba a desesperarse, necesitaba saberlo de una vez.

\- ¿te llamas James? -ninguna palabra fue premeditada, ella misma se sorprendió al escucharse.

-eso creo – soltó en un solo sonido, con tono neutro y con la vista aun en la pantalla. Tal vez era el celular que lo mantenía distraído cual infante mal criado, sea lo que sea no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-no lo sé

\- ¿en qué año naciste?

-no lo se

\- ¿conoces a Steve Rogers?

Se detuvo, dejó de ver el móvil para mirarla y por un instante el corazón de la chica se detuvo también, a la espera de un golpe o algo peor, pero no ocurría nada más que silencio e incertidumbre.

Una brisa helada los golpeó desde la ventana abierta, haciéndolos temblar al mismo tiempo, el tipo volvió la vista a la pantalla y continuó pasando el dedo índice por la pantalla, entrando al mundo tecnológico una vez más, ella tomó valor y se levantó para cerrar la entrada de aire, pensando en el invierno que se acercaba y la posibilidad que tenía de ver a su familia. Una muy leve posibilidad. Regresó y se sentó de nuevo frente a él ¿por qué lo hizo? No había nada más interesante qué hacer que jugar a las preguntas y respuestas con un asesino en serie y ver hasta donde se podía llegar, "si sobrevivo, gano". Sus pensamientos sobre lo estúpida que se sentía en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por él, quien le mostraba el celular.

\- ¿por qué no puedo comunicarme con nadie aun?

Pensaba que era broma todavía, solo alguien nacido antes de la invención de los celulares no sabía eso, y ya era exagerado pensar en el tiempo que lo tuvo en su poder sin descubrirlo.

-necesitas el número de la persona con quien te quieres comunicar

-el número de qué.

-el número…ya sabes, ¿el numero telefónico? -Alanis no buscaba como explicarle esas cosas, tampoco estaba segura de tener que hacerlo en todo caso, pero ahí estaba ella, sin pendientes escolares y sin miedo, solo una gran intriga por todo lo que veía en él en ese preciso momento; calma, curiosidad y hasta ternura por la posición en la que se encontraba.

-no sé su número telefónico… -volteó la pantalla y siguió revisando todo.

\- ¿su número? ¿A quién quieres llamar?

-es secreto…

-oh, ya veo -su ánimo de repente bajó, como si se hubiese decepcionado por no obtener un nombre. Sin embargo, el cómo respondió fue suficientemente bueno porque continuaba tranquilo.

\- ¿cómo busco la información de una persona en internet desde aquí? -el celular mostraba una página de internet en blanco, la parte superior donde iba el URL estaba oculto y era obvio que no había descubierto cómo introducir texto.

-desliza tu dedo hacia abajo y escribe el nombre -James efectuó la acción y de nuevo mostró la pantalla.

\- ¿cómo escribes sin teclado? ¿Qué clase de comando necesita?

-si tiene teclado, aparece cuando seleccionas el recuadro de texto -sin permiso, la chica levantó la mano hacia el celular e hizo lo que dijo anteriormente- ahora puedes escribir.

Era como enseñarle a tu mamá a usar su nuevo Touch.

El sujeto empezó a escribir, no era tan lento como creyó que sería. En el transcurso de un par de minutos el asesino cambió sus gestos cada tres segundos aproximadamente mientras navegaba a través de un nombre. Suspiró por último y sólo contempló el móvil antes de mostrarle las imágenes que google ofrecía.

\- ¿lo conoces?

\- he escuchado de él.

\- ¿qué sabes?

-sé que es un héroe, un vengador. Oí que lo descongelaron y sobrevivió al frio.

El asesino soltó un gruñido y de un momento a otro se molestó aventando el móvil a la pared contraria, fragmentándolo en cada una de sus piezas, dejando a la chica inmóvil a un lado de él. James solo se cubría el rostro con las manos negando y maldiciendo.

-¡es inútil! ¡Nadie puede! Todo fracasará…


	12. Llamadas

No entendía que estaba pasando, la mente del soldado parecía un espagueti con tantas palabras sueltas sin una idea clara en común que las uniera. Por supuesto ella no lo sabría, pero al menos ahora tenía un poco de conocimiento a cerca de él y de que por algún motivo se trataba del Bucky de la segunda guerra mundial, el mismo que luchó con el capitán américa y que se encontraba muy perdido a cerca de su propia identidad.

¿Acaso sufriría algún tipo de amnesia? ¿Habrá sido descongelado junto a su amigo? ¿Por qué no estaba ahora con los vengadores y por qué lo perseguían? En algún punto su vida se había vuelto un caos que lo llevara a tomar malas decisiones tal vez. Alanis trataba de conectar todos esos cables sueltos pero nada era seguro.

Con la posición casi fetal en la que se encontraba James, la brasileña aprovechó para levantarse e irse a la sala y sentarse solo a pensar ¿Qué más podías hacer un martes por la noche? ¿Y un miércoles? ¿Y un jueves? Los siguientes días no tuvo necesidad de ir al colegio, se la pasó en cambio en su apartamento, saliendo únicamente a comprar comida y escondiéndose para estar en contacto con sus amigos, de vez en cuando tratando de buscar información extra sobre su inquilino pero todo esfuerzo era, como él había dicho, inútil. El internet estaba lleno de lo mismo, una que otra teoría inconclusa más parecida a complots gubernamentales ficticios y locos publicando retazos de fotos viejas donde se apreciaba una estrella roja, similar al del brazo que portaba James, pero nada más.

El domingo el asesino volvió a salir del edificio, Alanis se encontraba estudiando para el día siguiente como si nada pasara. A esas alturas mantener al tipo y tenerlo siempre ahí ya era normal para ella, omitiendo lo incomodo que se sentía que se le quedara viendo de vez en cuando al comer o vestirse. Si no fuera por los repentinos cambios de humor de aquel sujeto ni si quiera tuviera el miedo de ser maltratada en cualquier instante, su piel ya estaba sanando de las marcas que le dejara los días pasados. En un descuido de James hasta pudo recuperar la tarjeta del antiguo celular para poder hacerse de sus contactos.

Justo acababa de cerrar su libreta cuando en su bolsillo sintiera vibrar con una llamada de Kimmy a su móvil, mirando a ver a todas las direcciones para asegurarse que el castaño no se encontraba cerca y poder contestar.

-¿si?

-Ali ¿quieres ayudarme con una venta de garaje mañana?

-mañana es mi segunda oportunidad ¿recuerdas?

-¿y después?

-después…- podría mentirle al asesino para poder pasar un rato con su amiga, no era que quisiera enfrentarse a la muerte ni nada parecido pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo esquivando a sus compañeros y si continuaba haciéndolo acabarían por ir de nuevo a su apartamento y entonces sí, habría funeral seguro- si no es muy tarde prometo ir….¿hola? Kimmy…Kimmy.

Pero la llamada se había cortado y en un segundo la luz le siguió, dejando a oscuras a la chica con el corazón en la boca y su celular como único destello en medio de la oscuridad. Desde las escaleras de emergencia fuera de la ventana escuchó al gato maullar y enseguida pasó a bloquear la pantalla del móvil, escondiéndolo debajo de lo que percibió era su almohada, esperando que fuera James y no otra persona la que haya entrado. ¿No es increíble la forma en la que ahora lo esperaba solo a él? Pensar en la intromisión de alguien que no fuera el soldado le hacía temer más, aun si fuera un ladronzuelo, preferiría al castaño que a otra persona. Por suerte, de una u otra forma, supo que era James cuando la cama se hundió cerca de ella y sintiera el cuerpo del hombre a su lado, acostado.

-¿James? –No acostumbraba a llamarlo y menos por su nombre, pero la situación lo ameritaba, debía asegurarse por más tonto que pareciera- ¿eres tú?

-eso creo…- su voz salió con cansancio en un leve gruñido, removiéndose en su lugar y tanteando con su mano en la superficie hasta dar con el pie de la chica, sobresaltándola, tomando y abrazando su extremidad entre su pecho.

Alanis se quedó quieta en esa extraña posición, con su pierna extendida hacia él, sintiendo como se cansaba de inmediato por el calambre que se avecinaba, teniéndose que re acomodar con cuidado sacando más gruñidos del hombre que ahora tomaba ambas piernas para abrazarlas. La joven percibía la alta temperatura del tipo y también su sudor, algo asqueroso y resbaladizo en sus piernas, pero no se quejó.

-mañana tengo que ir a la escuela…

No hubo respuesta.

Al día siguiente Alanis presentó sin problemas su examen, más relajada que la primera vez sabiendo que por alguna razón el asesino le diera permiso de asistir sin pedir explicaciones ni darle horarios, así que para cuando acabara se dirigió a casa de su amiga para pasar ahí un rato, aprovechando para intentar relajarse de verdad por primera vez desde que tenía a James en su departamento.

Una hora, dos horas, finalmente tres. Las cosas se iban con la gente, pequeños y grandes artículos que solo estorbaban en un rincón y que a Kimmy y a su familia ya no le servirían. La tarde se les estaba escapando y la brasileña lo tuvo pendiente pues la energía eléctrica no daba señales de volver desde el día anterior, disculpándose mientras ayudaba a meter lo que no se pudo vender, sosteniendo un par de prendas en las manos.

-…ya sabes, se hace de noche.

-entiendo, no te preocupes. ¿Cuándo te darán tus resultados?

-probablemente la próxima semana.

-¿regresarás a tu país estas vacaciones? –un piquete en el corazón de nuestra chica se hizo presente, sus planes ya no podrían efectuarse con un asesino que la mantenía prisionera.

-no lo sé aún, tal vez espere a las próximas…-disimuló su tristeza mirando la camisa que sujetaba como si estuviese hecha del más suave algodón y tejido con hilo de oro.

-podemos planear una salida entre los cuatro, yo tampoco saldré y no pienso aburrirme estos días.

-eso suena bien –seguía examinando aquella ropa botón por botón.

-si te gusta puedes llevártela.

-¿disculpa?

-la camisa, llévatela, puede servirte de pijama.

-ah…gracias.

Ahora en su camino de regreso llevaba dentro de la mochila una ropa que seguramente le iría a quedar como bata y que no pensaba ponerse, seguramente al castaño no le importaría tener una prenda de más en su grandísima colección de ropa negra y con lo relajado que últimamente se le veía ni siquiera tendría que inventar una excusa de dónde la había sacado.

Vaya, ahora si parecía un huésped promedio, de no ser porque no usaba la puerta nunca y que debía darle de comer y obedecer, aunque ya no le diera tantas ordenes como en un principio y eso también entraba entre las cosas raras. Seguía temiéndole, no era nada predecible cuando se trataba de reaccionar, a veces simplemente ponía mala cara sin causa aparente o la arrastraba de una habitación a otra solo porque no encontraba algo. Por todo lo demás era como cualquier persona ¿no? Una persona con falta de identidad y muy probablemente trastornos mentales.

"¿está Leo con ustedes?"

Fue un mensaje de parte de John, normalmente en sus tardes libres era sabido que ellos dos se iban a un club deportivo juntos.

"no, acabo de estar con Kimmy pero ya estoy de camino a mi apartamento"

"no sé nada de él desde ayer"

"creo que sus papás fueron por él a la escuela, los vi hoy"

"¿hoy? Me dijo que ya no tenía ningún pendiente, además su carro aun funciona"

"¿fuiste a su casa?"

"si, no hay nadie. Estoy en tu edificio"

Desde ese mensaje, Ali arrancó a correr sin detenerse para llegar más a prisa y encontrarse a su amigo en la puerta de su departamento, recargado en la pared esperándola.

-¿John, por qué viniste?

-estoy preocupado, no contesta su celular ni los mensajes.

-seguro está bien –y no lo decía exactamente para darle ánimos, sino para que se alejara del peligro que detrás de la puerta había para cualquiera que acompañara a la chica, pero en ese momento el casero llamó a la joven y la distrajo cuando su amigo preguntara si podía entrar, sin responder a ninguno de los dos porque el hombre mayor se acercaba a ella y John ya se encontraba con medio cuerpo dentro del apartamento.

Lo siguiente que Ali supo fue que oyó un pequeño grito proveniente del interior de su apartamento y de su amigo, sin alcanzar a responderle al hombre porque sin pensarlo, se adentró también, cerrando tras de ella.

-¡te lo puedo explicar! –dijo la chica abrazando fuerte a John supuestamente para protegerlo.

-¿desde cuándo lo tienes?

-no tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado por…

-calma Ali, no le diré a nadie de tu pequeño amigo.

-¿pequeño? – y además de eso, se preguntaba ¿y la bala en su cabeza? Miró enfrente y solo vio al gato que solía rondar últimamente ahí. Que gran susto. Suspiró y siguió buscando al asesino con la mirada.

-imagino que ya no te sientes tan sola ¿tiene nombre? –poco a poco el agarre se fue soltando para dejar a su amigo acercarse al animal y poder cargarlo en lo que ella pensaba en cómo llamarlo.

-Bucky… -murmuró, más por pensar en él que por querer bautizar a un inocente minino con ese nombre.

-vaya, buena elección –soltó al animal y miró extrañado a su amiga- ¿buscas algo?

-¡no! –mentía, estaba esperando ver una pistola asomarse por el respaldo del sofá para acabar con el testigo.

-bueno, hace rato te decía que estoy preocupado. Leo y yo habíamos quedado en ir hoy al club, de hecho él me insistió…

-pero dices que fuiste a su casa y que llamaste, yo vi a sus padres en la mañana pero no parecía nada raro, estaban de salida.

-¿y Kimmy?

-estuve con ella, no me mencionó nada –estaba guardando la calma pero en sus adentros, ahora se posaba un pensamiento lleno de inseguridad a causa de dos cosas: la aparente ausencia de James y la ignorancia del paradero de su amigo.

-iré a verla, tal vez ella sepa ¿vienes conmigo?

-ay, John… – "quisiera pero necesito ganarle el juego del escondite a mi asesino" pensó – se hace tarde, seguro está con ella y olvidó decirte –a cambio recibió un suspiro cansino. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió esperando que el chico entendiera la indirecta.

-eso espero, me he estado imaginando cosas desde hace un par de horas.

-hay que ser positivos –"no todos tienen mi mala suerte" – tal vez perdió su celular y por eso no se ha podido comunicar contigo.

-sí, puede ser eso –antes de marcharse, abrazó tan fuerte a Alanis que le dejó claro toda su preocupación.

Después de apenas un segundo de cerrar la puerta, echó el seguro y corrió a su habitación para revisar hasta por debajo de la cama, como si James fuera a elegir esconderse que atacar para no ser visto, luego regresó a la sala y abrió la ventana para asomar su cabeza y buscarlo en las escaleras de emergencias, pero nada había ahí y tampoco en el refrigerador. De nuevo se había ido y esta vez muy convenientemente.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche la luz volvió, Alanis encendió el televisor y supo por todos los canales que en la torre Stark hubo una sobre carga de energía que produjo el apagón. No había medio de comunicación ni red social que no hablara de eso y de Sokovia volando por los aires.

Bucky regresó a media noche con el semblante decaído, ella seguía despierta y alcanzó a ocultar su teléfono debajo de su almohada, recibiendo notificaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido y sobre su amigo, que seguía sin ser visto por nadie.

-¿de quién es esto? –Tenía en la mano la playera que la chica había traído desde la venta de garaje, ella solo se incorporó sentándose en su cama-

-es tuyo, lo compré cuando regresaba del colegio –abrazaba otra almohada entre sus brazos, esperando no haber sido muy descuidada o imprudente-

Por su parte, el castaño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladina y extendió la prenda frente a él, observándola. Luego la colgó en su hombro real y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, inclinándose, recargando su cuerpo en el colchón y tomarla con suavidad del cuello para besarla en los labios con una lentitud que mataría en cualquiera toda preocupación del mundo exterior.

-gracias.

No era mucho, una pequeña acción que nada significaría en alguien más, pero viniendo de él podía decirse que se sentía, además de extraño, diferente a un beso normal, porque si Alanis se detenía a pensarlo, los últimos días él no le había gritado ni jaloneado, las pocas veces que hablaba lo hacía estando calmado y en vez de ser rudo solo se acercaba a ella para acariciarla y luego marcharse, cosa que la dejaba inconforme, con el sentimiento de querer más, como si no fuera suficiente lo que recibía y se contuviera. Claro que ella no hacía nada, se quedaba estática sintiendo esos roces, solo que esta vez James agradeció y con un beso además, confundiéndola. ¿Será que su bipolaridad se había ido? ¿Será que de verdad tenía trastornos mentales que le hacían ser agresivo? Y si era así ¿no se tratan todas esas cosas con medicamento? Tal vez todas esas noches que salía a quien sabe dónde en realidad se veía con alguien que le facilitaba pastillas o demás fármacos.

-James… ¿viste a alguien hoy?

-no, tenía otros asuntos que atender –empezaba a caminar a la puerta quitándose la camisa y aflojándose el cinturón- es tarde, duérmete –y con un click la luz de la habitación se apagó, dejando a la chica con más dudas, obedeciendo sin sentir que fuera realmente una orden sino un "descansa" en otras palabras.

El frío de la madrugada la despertó en medio de lo que era un sueño extraño con él, el invierno se acercaba y sus vacaciones, podría decirse, empezaban ese día. No faltaría mucho para que su tío la llamase preguntándole si volvería con su madre o que ella misma tratara de comunicarse con su hija, pero por más que quisiera la posibilidad recaía por completo en manos de Bucky, o mejor dicho de que se fuera.

En tanto, él dormía a un lado de ella y continuó así a pesar de que ésta se levantara a cerrar la ventana cuando normalmente un pequeño sonido cual sea lo ponía a la defensiva. Tal vez fuera el frío, pero su corazón se ablandó al verlo hecho un ovillo en la silla, sin dudar en cubrirlo con una frazada que le sobraba y despertarlo así sin ninguna sorpresa. Lo que si fue una sorpresa fue que el asesino la jalara hacia él y la abrazara, recostándola en su pecho.

-hace frío…

-si, por eso te traje una saba…

-no sirve, hace falta más que eso para entrar en calor

-pero…yo…

-shhh…

El hombre tomó la frazada y los cubrió a ambos, teniendo a la chica entre sus bazos de una manera sobre protectora y, aunque ella lo negase, cálida. Así recibió Alanis el martes, despertando tarde y aun junto a él, sin el más mínimo rastro de frío en su cuerpo.

-tendré que comprar ropa para el invierno…

Con esta excusa logró salir de nuevo de su departamento y aprovechar para comunicarse con su madre. No fue fácil convencerla de no regresar, ni ella misma lo quería así pero ya estaba convencida de que no regresaría esas vacaciones y si no fuese porque su familia no contaba con suficiente estabilidad económica, habría jurado que su progenitora ya estaba preparando sus maletas con tal de estar con ella.

La mañana se mantenía extrañamente tranquila, el cielo estaba nublado y aun siendo las once de la mañana, entre las calles de la ciudad se percibía el fresco que avecinaba la temporada fría, justo en los dedos que sostenían un par de bolsas con ropa recién comprada en la sección de ofertas. Para lo único que le alcanzaba. Si eso no bastaba para mantener su temperatura normal y evitar que muriese de hipotermia, la brasileña estaba segura que al menos, su querido huésped la calentaría.

Justo antes de cruzar por la puerta de su edificio, su celular comenzó a vibrar, produciendo un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento.

Era Kimmy.


	13. Tormenta

-Ali…es urgente…- en la voz de la chica la desesperación se hizo evidente apenas habló, aumentando el miedo-

-¿Qué pasa? Kimmy… ¿está todo bien?

-No…-entonces la voz detrás de la línea se quebró junto a las peores sospechas que a la castaña se le ocurrieron en ese segundo- Leo…lo encontraron…

-¿Cómo que lo encontraron? –todo lo que había desayunado se hizo polvo de arena en su estómago, raspando todo a su alrededor- Kimmy… ¿Dónde estás? Kimmy…

-Ali…lo mataron…-el llanto de su amiga fue lo último que supo de ella antes de colgar y subir corriendo las escaleras, tropezándose pero sin parar hasta que se encontrara dentro de su apartamento, aventando las bolsas que llevaba hasta ese momento y no encontrar por ningún lado al asesino.

Era probablemente la cima de su peor pesadilla, la noche en que su fiel compañero desapareció rezó por su bienestar y para que no corriera ni la mitad de suerte que ella tuvo, pero eso fue todo lo que hizo, no movió un dedo más por hallarlo con tal de no enojar a su huésped a pesar de que ese mismo día se encontraba ausente. La lógica enviaba a su cerebro a pensar que no era casualidad. No podía serlo, no podía y no quería creerlo.

¿Por qué él? James no debía tener nada que ver, una y otra vez se lo repetía, sus salidas eran para buscar ayuda, no para matar gente y menos a sus amigos, no había razones para ello ¿o si? A menos que lo haya visto el día que fue a su departamento cuando todos se preocuparon por ella o la haya visto bajar de su auto, quizá creyó que Leo sabía sobre su presencia ¿y si era así, fue motivo suficiente para desaparecerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo el alma de su compañero estuvo fuera de su cuerpo mientras ella dormía abrazada al asesino?

El teléfono volvió a vibrar esta vez con un mensaje de la peli rosa, avisando que estaba próxima a llegar por ella en el carro de sus padres.

Sin importarle más nada, se buscó un abrigo y salió de nuevo, encontrando el auto y subiendo sin decir nada para abrazar a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, llorando con ella un largo rato en silencio. Una no entendía lo que estaba pasando, la otra se culpaba. Ninguna tenía respuestas. Luego de lo que fueron diez minutos ahí, Kimmy arrancó el carro con dirección a casa de su ahora difunto compañero.

En medio del camino la velocidad del auto bajó cuando ambas chicas divisaron a lo lejos a un hombre parado en la calle frente a ellas.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede a ese sujeto? –el semáforo a lo lejos marcaba verde pero era imposible acelerar o esquivarlo con los autos a los lados transitando. Kimmy sonó el claxon sin detenerse a pensar de quien se trataba.

Era él, Bucky.

Llevaba la misma ropa negra que el primer día que entrara al apartamento y conforme la distancia se acortaba, ambas chicas lograron ver que en su mano llevaba una pistola. Alanis tenía la sangre helada, la presión se le disparó y comenzó a sudar frío pues sabía que ni la muerte de su amigo era suficiente para haberse ido como si no estuviese bajo amenaza, pero ya nada importaba, si nada hizo antes para provocar todo aquello entonces era obvio que hiciera lo que hiciera, su vida tenía las horas contadas.

-Acelera… -cuando recobró el sentido de supervivencia fue capaz de dar órdenes pensando en lo mejor que podía hacer, escapar.

-¿Qué? No voy a arroyar al tipo…

-si no lo haces nos matará… -sus ojos eran un mar de súplica, sus vidas ahora dependían de su amiga y el poder de convencimiento.

-¿Qué está pasando, Alanis?, no me digas que lo conoces…-seguían avanzando, detrás de ellas los autos desesperaban con sus pitidos el alma débil de la joven y delante el espacio ausente aumentaba, solo quedaba el castaño, esperando por ella. No había de otra, como pudo metió medio cuerpo en el asiento del piloto y piso el acelerador en medio de gritos ajenos por parte de la peli rosa que se aferraba al volante e intentaba frenar sin éxito, viendo como el hombre se acercaba inmóvil al auto y de un movimiento se hacía a un lado, quedando ahora a sus espaldas. Kimmy miró por el espejo retrovisor cómo el arma las apuntaba, abrió los ojos hasta casi doler y en un intento de salir de la mira, giró abruptamente, chocando con otro auto pero recobrando el camino, Alanis seguía con el pie en el acelerador. Sin embargo ninguna pudo evitar que una de las llantas recibiera una bala, provocando de nuevo que salieran de su carril y se estamparan de frente con un poste.

Silencio.

Luego del accidente lo único que recuerda fue a penas y poder abrir los ojos entre la bolsa de aire y su amiga que se encontraba inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su ceja, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y desmayarse en la escena.

La próxima vez que despertó, estaba en un lugar lleno de telarañas, a su al rededor todo era gris y había material de construcción por todas partes indicándole que se encontraban seguramente en un edificio sin concluir o abandonado hace poco. Todo su cuerpo dolía, el labio y la frente le ardían y con razón, un chichón hacía relieve por sobre el lado derecho, arriba de la ceja media y su diente había chocado con el vidrio del auto, atrapando su labio en el acto. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego lo vio, sentado con las piernas abrazadas a su cuerpo y con expresión de dolor, con la mirada perdida, más cuando se dio cuenta de que la brasileña despertaba se separó rápidamente de la columna en donde estaba y corrió hacia ella, alterándola, provocando naturalmente que la chica quisiera escapar en primera estancia, lo cual no pudo, su mano con la presión de su cuerpo reaccionó de manera violenta, cayendo en el piso pecho tierra solo para ver su meñique y anular entablillados juntos, temblando. El hombre se arrodilló de frente y la sentó de nuevo con delicadeza, abrazándola.

Nadie entendería que pasaba si le contaran que el accidente anterior lo provocó él, quizá lo único que justificaba el comportamiento de James era el capricho que sentía hacia ella, de sentir que por una vez en su vida algo le pertenecía, creyendo que de alguna manera la protegía y sintiendo que la alejaban de su lado.

Alanis empezó a llorar en los brazos del castaño, salir del shock reciente solo le hizo caer en sus desgracias, en la desaparición y muerte de Leo, de la imagen de Kimmy en el carro, atrapada y con los ojos cerrados a su costado dejándole la peor última imagen que sabía, se llevaría a la tumba porque después de todo, era demasiado dolor como para no morir de tristeza. Por todo el edificio el eco de sus sollozos se escuchaba, Barnes se apoyaba de la pared con la mano metálica y se negaba con los ojos acuosos también. ¿Qué sentimientos albergaba en realidad aquel soldado?

-Voy a llevarte lejos –comenzó a raspar el aire con voz ronca sin saber que la mente de la chica ya no estaba pensando como víctima sino como cómplice, escuchando con atención lo que le decía-, donde nadie me persiga ni tenga que ocultarte, donde puedas salir conmigo por la calle sin miedo a que nos separen…

-nadie nos separaba…-la vista la tenía perdida, su mente ya no estaba en ningún lugar que no sea en las palabras de él, con los dedos ahora entumidos sobre las costillas de Bucky, sosteniendo lo único real que le quedaba-, nadie sabía de ti más que yo…-gruesas lágrimas caían y se perdían en su ropa y en el suelo de concreto recordando la posible causa que llevó a Leo a su final…

-Quieren mi cabeza, he hecho cosas horribles –y tal como dijo, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie- …necesito irme…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el llanto de Alanis volvió a su intensidad y buscó refugio en el pecho del castaño al escuchar eso? Había preguntas que no debía hacerse y otras importantes que no se le cruzaban ni por asomo, la evidencia de haberse vuelto dependiente estaba sobre ella y no quería abrir los ojos, negaba y no sabía a qué.

-pero…vas a llevarme contigo… -y eso ni siquiera sonó a pregunta ni a reclamo, era solo una frase neutra por sobre su voz quebrada que pedía un escape a toda esa locura sin importarle que fuese justamente James quien la sacara.

-Lo haré, nos vamos a ir…

Una sirena empezó a oírse a lo lejos, poco a poco se acercaba alarmando al castaño y volviendo a su semblante de enojo en menos de un segundo para levantarse en contra de la voluntad de la chica que sentía que sin su peso se derrumbaría para acercarse al orificio de ventana más cercano. Estando en un cuarto piso pudo diferenciar los sonidos a su al rededor, la sirena se dividía como proceso celular y ahora no era una sino dos, luego tres y después dejó de contar, no era un simple auto policial cubriendo su ruta, alguien lo había visto entrar con ella.

Entregarse no era una opción ni en ese momento ni nunca, su mayor capricho no era su libertad sino estar sin lo único que podía llamar "su pertenencia" y Alanis ya no tenía nada que perder excepto su vida que para ese instante, se había reducido al horror que la sangre de sus amigos significaba y al de un objeto. James era el único que podía salvarla de los pensamientos suicidas, él era más grande que ese miedo y era capaz de verse en otro sitio resolviendo su vida ladrillo por ladrillo, lágrima por lágrima.

Mientras tanto, El soldado repasaba mentalmente todas las salidas del edificio, los policías se acercaban cada vez y debía asegurar un escape exitoso que únicamente se efectuaría si se abría paso a través de la maya ciclónica trasera. Según él, para no perder tiempo tendría que abrirla y regresar por la chica ya que si la llevaba con él podría retrasarlo y ser descubiertos ambos sin tiempo a poder correr por los lotes baldíos que a sus al rededores habían. Podía ser un fantasma y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, para eso fue entrenado, la diferencia es que nunca cargaba con nadie y en su cabeza el peso de la joven no le dejaba planear con rapidez.

Finalmente regresó a ella y besó su frente, prometiendo regresar, dándole órdenes para permanecer en silencio y esperarlo en ese mismo lugar antes de tomar su arma nuevamente y correr sigiloso a la puerta, desapareciendo del espacio donde se encontraban.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se escucharon disparos y perros ladrando, el llanto de la brasileña no se hizo esperar, tan fuerte y lleno de desesperación, sin una almohada en la cual ahogar su sufrimiento.

Estaba sola.

Voces de hombres subían por las escaleras hasta encontrarla, le preguntaban su estado pero la chica no cooperaba, no podía y a la fuerza tuvo que ser sacada del lugar para ser trasladada en ambulancia hasta el hospital mas cercano.  
Su tío fue el único ser al que le permitieron ver, el policía que cuidaba su puerta retuvo a John que, casualmente, ya se encontraba ahí desde que recibió el mensaje de la madre de Kimmy que avisaba lo que le pasó. La joven de cabellos teñidos se encontraba estable en otro cuarto, sus heridas no pasaban de golpes y una costilla fracturada, teniendo la misma suerte de salir viva del accidente al igual que Alanis, quien seguía negándose a hablar.

Estaba en shock, se rehusó a comer y dirigirle la palabra alguien por un par de días, incluso cuando fue citada para declarar los hechos y denunciar a su secuestrador permaneció callada, seria, con la mirada perdida. Fue estando ahí sentada, siendo interrogada, donde volvió a ver a la mujer del parque, la supuesta secretaria de Tony Stark: Maria Hill. Claro que ni ella ni ninguno de los presentes sabían que ya no pertenecía a ninguna organización, si estaba ahí, era para buscar explícitamente al soldado del invierno tras un informe de cámaras que aseguraban acompañaba a la castaña.

-sabes que puedo decirte qué le pasó a tu amigo…

Ese chantaje no lo habían usado, solo una mujer como ella podría saber que dentro de la mente ajena se encontraba ese asunto, los policías no eran capaces de conectar esos puntos.

-él no lo hizo…-por fin emitía sonidos, lástima que no hubiese nadie más que María para escucharlos.

-sólo él puede confirmarlo y no lo encontraré si no nos ayudas.

-¿entonces sigue libre? –Leo ya no estaba, no tenía permitido ver a Kimmy y John solo empeoraba su estado emocional tratando de convencerla de hablar en contra de James cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en si seguía libre o si lo estaban torturando en alguna prisión esperando su declaración para ser torturado de por vida. Escuchar que no lo habían encontrado fue la liberación de tres toneladas de culpa menos y saber quién fue el culpable por la muerte de su amigo sería la liberación total –yo…no sé dónde está…-de nuevo brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos, la mujer alta frente a ella se dio cuenta del por qué no había presentado cargos ni declarado su versión de los hechos. No había miedo en los ojos de la joven, solo un profundo vacío que pedía llenarse con Bucky.

De un suspiro cansino María asintió, le creía. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Alanis y le miró, secretamente ahora ella formaba parte de la lista de personas que se preocupaban por hallar el paradero de James Buchanan Barnes.

-estaremos en contacto contigo.


End file.
